Míopes Cupidos
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Quando Lily faz uma descoberta um tanto... óbvia para todos nós, sua melhor amiga decide ajudar e junta forças com o grupo mais propenso a se meter em confusões de toda Hogwarts: os marotos! COMPLETA
1. Prelúdio

**Prelúdio**

Pra muita gente descobrir que está apaixonada é uma coisa incrível, mágica e fascinante. É como pensar que sua vida será recheada de bons momentos, e que você não terá nada a temer pois tem alguém que sempre estará ao seu lado.

Não para minha amiga.

Na verdade minha melhor amiga tinha ímpetos de se jogar do alto da Torre de Astronomia ou no lago como refeição para a Lula Gigante. Eu me pergunto: porque todo mundo, sem exceção, com desejos suicidas sempre cogita essas duas possibilidades?

- Lily, querida. Isso já está fora de moda. – falei calmamente abocanhando um enorme pedaço de chocolate.

Lily começou a chorar e perguntar gritando porque Merlin fazia isso com ela. Eu não entendia se ela falava de mim ou de sua nova 'descoberta'.

- Dos dois. O que eu fiz pra merecer uma amiga que me responde '_Isso já está fora de moda_' quando eu termino de contar sobre a descoberta que pretende arruinar a minha vida?

- Não seja tão dramática, Lis. Só falei a verdade, todo mundo ameaça se jogar no lago ou da Torre de Astronomia. Você bem que podia ter uma idéia mais original, não?

Lily me encarou furiosa e eu senti o cheiro de perigo no ar. Abri minha bolsa e tirei uma grande barra de chocolates estendendo-a para Lily.

- Eu devia jogar _você_ pra Lula Gigante.

- O que eu falei sobre originalidade, Lis? Será possível que você não escutou uma única palavra minha?

Lily soltou mais um grito irritado e saiu do dormitório batendo a porta atrás de si. Mas não antes de pegar o meu chocolate. Sabe, eu tinha esperanças que ela recusasse e eu não precisasse desse desfalque no meu estoque particular...

Respirei fundo pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer no dormitório do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Será que eu tinha pegado pesado com a Lis? De qualquer forma era hora de agir.

Era hora de falar com Remus Lupin!

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá pessoal!

Estou feliz em estar aqui novamente. Agora com uma fic mais _light_. Essa fic ao contrário de "À Beira do Abismo" não tem muitos capítulos prontos, então não vou marcar data de atualização. Por isso vou precisar muito dos comentários de vocês, assim vou ficar mais inspirada pra escrever... rsrsrs

Porque _prelúdio_? É que a criaturinha que irá narrar esta história não é normal. Aliás, não é _nada_ normal.

Muitos Beijinhos, até o próximo capítulo: **Ajuda Marota.** Já dá pra imaginar o que vem por aí?


	2. Ajuda Marota

**_Respondendo os comentários lindos de vocês..._**

**GaBi PoTTeR –** O primeiro comentário da fic! Muito obrigada! Nem demorei pra começar... rsrs espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijinhos.

**Natalia Lima –** Que bom que você gostou! Olha, os capítulos no início vão ser meio curtinho mesmo... eu também gosto de fics com capítulos gigantescos, sabia? Rsrs Beijinhos.

**-Nathi Black- -** Você por aqui também? Que alegria! Brigadinhu mesmo por gostar das minhas fics . À Beira do Abismo vai ter capítulo novo amanhã, tá? Beijinhos e continue comentando!

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – Ajuda Marota**

Remus me recebeu alegremente. Não posso falar o mesmo dos outros marotos que foram 'obrigados' a se vestir adequadamente para receberem uma dama naquela bagunça chamada por eles de 'dormitório masculino'.

- Obrigada, meninos. Sabe, não gostaria de atrapalhar a rotina de vocês, mas é altamente necessário que eu converse com o Remus. Agora. Em particular. E aqui neste... hum, campo de guerra?

Sirius reclamou, James bateu o pé e Petter, bom, Petter apenas continuou comendo. Acho que ele está tentando explodir de tanto comer, ou quer desafiar todas as leis da física e provar que alguém pode comer o tempo todo e continuar andando. Mas ao meu ver se continuar nesse ritmo, em poucos meses ele estará rolando pela escola.

Deixando minhas divagações à parte, Remus conseguiu tirar os outros três dali. Sentei na cama menos bagunçada e logo percebi ser a do '_lobinho_' pelo livro de cabeceira: Aprenda a defender-se das Artes das Trevas. Só duas pessoas do meu círculo de amizades leria aquele volume de 1.500 páginas: Lily e Remus. E como a cama não podia ser de Lily...

- O que você aprontou, Lucy? – A voz divertida do meu amigo me fez voltar à realidade da viagem que minha mente estava fazendo à psicanálise.

Será que Freud conseguiria explicar o que passa na cabeça de alguém que tem um livro de cabeceira de 1.500 páginas?

Suspirei e voltei minha atenção para Remus.

- Acho que peguei pesado com a Lis. Mas você sabe que sempre tentei abrir os olhos daquela cabeça-dura e agora que eu desisti, me dei por vencida e James também está tentando superar ela vem me dizer que descobriu tudo.

- Tudo o quê? – Perguntou Remus fazendo sinal para que eu falasse um pouco mais devagar dessa vez.

- Tudo o que ela sente.

- Que tal me contar essa história com detalhes?

Fiz uma careta, mas não restava outra alternativa. Precisava da ajuda dele e não tinha como receber essa ajuda sem que ele soubesse de tudo.

- Só se você tiver chocolate. – Tentei negociar. Como se fosse ele que precisasse ouvir e não eu que precisasse falar.

Remus riu e abanou a cabeça. Decerto chegando à mesma conclusão que eu. Andou em minha direção e tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso. Adoro pessoas prevenidas. Principalmente prevenidas com chocolate.

Contei à ele toda a minha conversa com Lily e como eu tinha reagido à descoberta e confissão da minha amiga. Remus me repreendeu duramente.

- Devia ter-lhe dado mais atenção. – falou ele um pouco bravo, ainda assim com um tom... hum, paternal.

- Eu sei. É por isso que eu estou aqui. Temos que arquitetar um plano.

Remus riu novamente e saiu do dormitório sem me dar uma única explicação. Continuei ali plantada na cama dele esperando o que iria acontecer. Remus era sensato, não precisava ter medo de que providencias ele estaria tomando, certo?

Errado. Fiquei em pé e com os olhos arregalados quando vi que Remus entrou no dormitório acompanhado de Sirius.

- Não, não e não. – protestei – Remus, eu te disse que precisava de ajuda, e não que queria alguém para arruinar de vez todas as chances de Lily me perdoar e ainda se entender com James.

- Lucy, fica calma, ta bom? Eu sou a solução para o seu problema.

- Só se a ajuda que eu estivesse precisando fosse pra morrer de nervoso. Não, Sirius. Definitivamente isso não vai dar certo com você participando.

- Lucy, o Sirius é ótimo em arquitetar planos.

- Em executá-los também. – falou Sirius com um sorriso galanteador que me faria derreter se não fosse imune ao charme desse ser patético.

Respirei fundo e sentei novamente na cama de Remus.

- Estou falando em fazer Lily e eu fazermos as pazes e juntar ela com James. Você não tem o menos talento pra isso, Sirius, não estamos falando em azarar o Seboso.

- Nos dê uma chance, Lucy. Se não der certo, bolamos outro plano, você e eu, pode ser?

Respirei resignadamente. Começo a achar que o Remus é pior dos quatro marotos. Com esse jeitinho bondoso dele, consegue convencer a gente a aceitar qualquer coisa.

- O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? – encolhi os ombros e Remus riu. Sabe, está começando a me irritar o tanto que Remus tem rido de mim. O que será que ele deve estar pensando da minha humilde pessoa?

Sirius levantou da cama em frente a 'minha' e esfregou as mãos.

- Tomou a decisão certa, Lucy. Nós três vamos poder te ajudar bastante.

- Nós três? – perguntei incerta.

- Remus, Petter e eu. – Sirius respondeu simplesmente enquanto tirava como que por mágica um pedaço de pergaminho de algum lugar obscuro da cama que há pouco estava sentado e começou a escrever.

Como por mágica também, Petter apareceu no vão da porta.

- Me chamaram?

Remus e Sirius abanaram a cabeça em sinal de concordância e eu apenas observei a cena estupefata.

Quanto tempo eu teria que conviver com os marotos pra descobrir como eles fazem esse tipo de coisa? Quantos outros objetos malucos eles teriam além da capa de invisibilidade, do mapa do maroto e daqueles espelhos de duas faces? Eles não cansavam de me surpreender.

- Se é assim, vamos ao plano. – encolhi os ombros novamente, lembrando do ditado trouxa que minha mãe sempre falava: '_se está na chuva, é pra se molhar_'. Estou vendo que essa será uma longa tarde...

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá!

Mais um capítulo curtinho... Não me culpem! Culpem a Lucy 'com y', é ela quem está narrando a história... rsrsrs

Obrigada à todas pelos comentários! Vocês não imaginam como me deixam feliz... rsrsrs Graças à eles consegui escrever bastante capítulos novos, então vou postar mais rápido também!

Beijinhos à todos os que estão lendo essa loucura...

Luci Potter.


	3. Entre pazes e apostas

/Lucy Eyelesbarrow entra timidamente, olha para os lados e abre um imenso sorriso. A barra está limpa/

Olá pessoal, a Luci Potter não está por aqui. Então eu vim ME defender! Que história é essa de 'culpem a Lucy'? Estive tão feliz nos últimos dias com os leitores gostando da minha humilde, porém perfeita, participação nas duas fics dessa mal-agradecida e ela ousa me difamar?

_Acho que você está convivendo muito com o Sirius, Lucy! 'Minha humilde, porém perfeita, participação'. Isso é frase do Almofadinhas._

Lily? Não venha aqui defender a Luci. Você viu o que ela fez? Provocou a ira dos lindos leitores da minha narração contando que a culpa é minha desses capítulo tão curtinhos.

_Não deixa de ser. Já que foi você que escreveu..._

Mas era pra ela postar todos os capítulos em um só... Sabe, sua história Lis, não é assim tããããão interessante pra ela fazer esse suspense todo.

_Não é/Lily completamente vermelha/ E o que seria uma história interessante pra você?_

A minha. Mas como não gosto de me vangloriar...

_Vangloriar?_

Envaidecer, se orgulhar...

_Eu sei o que é vangloriar. Só acho uma palavra fora do seu vocabulário._

Nada que um Aurélio não resolva.

_Aurélio?_

Sim, um dicionário do Brasil...

_Ah! Mas não é pra falar sobre dicionários que estamos aqui, não é mesmo? Desse jeito os leitores vão ficar ainda mais furiosos com você._

É verdade. Desculpem-me meus amores. Mas vocês sabem o tanto que a Lily gosta de atrapalhar a minha vida, não? Em "À Beira do Abismo" ela só sabe fazer isso. E aqui em "Míopes Cupidos"...

_É você quem só atrapalha minha vida por aqui... Os leitores hão de concordar comigo. É uma trapalhada atrás da outra..._

Ignorem por favor esse ser sem cérebro. Não, dessa vez não estou falando do Sirius, é da Lily mesmo.

/Lucy fugindo pela sala com Lily a atacando com almofadadas/

Passado o momento 'criança feliz' da minha amiga Lily. Voltemos pra onde estávamos... Onde estávamos mesmo?

_Não estávamos... começamos um monte de assuntos e não terminamos nenhum!_

Não importa. Bom, já que estamos aqui, vamos responder os comentários dos nossos queridos leitores?

_Isso é um abuso!_

Lógico que não. Os comentários são pra mim mesmo. Então com licença, Lis. Vai escrever uma fic você. Aí então você poderá se meter em responder. Por enquanto quem manda aqui no pedaço sou eu!

_Leitores, vocês vêem a amiga que eu fui arranjar? Tudo bem, o que é seu está guardado, Lucy Eyelesbarrow. Guardem minhas palavras. /risada maligna/_

Deu até medo/Lucy com expressão de riso/ Agora vamos aos comentários:

**ArthurCadarn –** Concordo com você, o Petter só presta mesmo para os serviços que o Sirius não quer fazer. Agora pra pensar mesmo... só Remus, Sirius e eu! Mesmo tendo sido a idéia do Sirius a aprovada!

_Acho que você tinha que excluir a Lucy da parte em que fala sobre cabeças pensantes. Não posso acreditar que ela esteve junto o tempo todo e aceitou uma idéia do... Sirius! Logo dele! O pior de todos!_

**Ly Black –** A fic está fofinha? Muito obrigada MESMO! Fui eu quem fiz! 

_Você já ouviu ela falando que é humilde? Pois não acredite! Lucy é o pior lobo em pele de cordeiro que eu já conheci! Essa carinha de boazinha e esse sorrisinho de criança cativam qualquer um não é mesmo? Então estou te avisando enquanto é tempo: não caia nessa!_

Já pedi um vez pra vocês ignorarem a Lis, não? Então continuem ignorando. Voltando ao seu comentário...Você gosta de propaganda? Hehe, acabamos de postar capítulo novo de "À Beira do Abismo" um capítulo muito legal tem eu com o cachorrão, e eu com o Frank... será que é agora que eu vou desencalhar? Nós já lemos sua fic e adoramos! Mas só a Luci comentou, porque teoricamente somos só personagens então... não deveríamos estar nem aqui...

**Natalia Lima –** Hei, não fique triste não! O capítulo foi pequeno, mas eu estou aqui pra fazer a sua felicidade!

_Definitivamente, modéstia não é mais o seu forte!_

Lis, por favor não atrapalhe minha interação com meus fãs?

_Fãs? Não estou vendo ninguém tão louco à esse ponto! Pelo que pude perceber você tem **leitores**!_

Natalia, isso que você está lendo aí em cima se chama inveja. Só porque eu escrevi uma fic e tenho muitos leitores (255, você acredita? Nem eu acreditei quando vi o Stats da conta dessa fic) e a Lily não tem nenhum!

_Não tenho mas posso ter... sabe, acho que você está merecendo um presentinho de Natal..._

O que essa doida vai aprontar? Enfim, você riu quando o Remus trouxe o Sirius? Então é porque não imagina o meu grau de desespero! Foi horrível passar horas em cima de pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos com o Sirius e seus ataques de modéstia irritantes. Ainda por cima pra dar nisso que você vai ler aí embaixo. A melhor parte pra mim nisso tudo foi a aposta!

_Por que será?_

**-Nathi Black- -** Acho que a 'Luci' deveria ser presa por liberar essa tal doença louca que você falou! Você acredita que ela já está com a fic toda pronta e fica fazendo esse suspense todo pra postar?

_Ela disse que é pra receber bastante comentários!_

Nesse ponto eu tenho que concordar com ela. Comentários são a alma do negócio... é o que nos faz perceber que nossa história tem alguma coisa interessante... é o que nos motiva a escrever cada vez mais e melhor... é o que nos faz viver cada dia mais feliz por...

_Menos, Lucy!_

Lily estraga prazeres! Humpt.

_Comenta aí, vai..._

Não. Você me cortou quando eu estava no auge do meu discurso, não quero falar mais nada!

_Deixa de ser pirracenta!_

_Então ta. Vou responder eu! Você acertou, Nathi, a Lucy é mesmo muito doida, louca, desvairada, sem cérebro..._

Ok. Deixa que eu respondo! Doida, doida, não sou muito não! Hahaha, ta bom eu admito, sou doidinha de pedra! O Remus fofo? CONCORDO! Acho ele uma gracinha... o mais gracinha dos marotos! O Sirius é sim tudo isso que você falou, mas: TIRA O OLHO QUE ELE É MEU! Haha, brincadeirinha... ele não me merece...

_Convencida..._

Bom, já o Petter é mesmo o mais inútil de todos os marotos. Não, é o mais inútil de todos os estudantes de Hogwarts. Não, é o mais inútil de todos os seres vivos. Não...

_Chega! Ela se empolga, não tem que pare essa doida._

Sim, mas responder review´s é mesmo muito empolgante. Acho que vou mudar de profissão e passar a responder review´s. O que vocês acham?

_Duvido que eles aceitem. Esse capítulo vai ter Record de comentários pedindo pra Luci colocar senha no computador dela pra você não aparecer mais!_

Veremos. Depois a gente faz uma enquete. Bom, Nathi, a Luci gostaria que você soubesse que está adorando seus comentários por aqui também! E diga-se de passagem, eu também!

**Bruna xD –** Bruna? Da floreios... eu te conheço! Já vi seus comentários lindos na floreios, mas ainda não consegui a senha pra acessar o site lá... então por enquanto vou responder você por aqui mesmo. Pode ser? Até porque lá o negócio ta meio paradinho...

_Bem parado mesmo. Sorte que aqui no ff tem bastante comentários... assim parece que minha história é um pouco interessante._

Tadinha, a Lis ainda não percebeu. Não é sua história que é interessante, Lily. É minha narração que é perfeita.

_Merlin! O que o senhor deixou os marotos fazerem na cabeça da minha amiga? Ela não era assim..._

Na verdade eu era... é que agora eu estou mais à vontade pra revelar minha verdadeira identidade de...

_Louca?_

Você gosta de me interromper, não? Na verdade era de palhacinha... Ah, Bruninha (posso te chamar assim?), eu vou tentar aumentar os próximos capítulos... seja feita a vontade do freguês, não é?

**gaby granger –** Crítica? Lógico que nós não nos importamos! É ótimo receber críticas... é comentário do mesmo jeito e incentiva a gente a escrever! Pelas minhas contas esse capítulo já está maior que o anterior e o próximo vai estar maior que este... e assim progressivamente.

_É que cada capítulo tem alguma desventura... dependendo do tipo pode ser bem maior..._

É isso. Espero que goste desse capítulo e não se preocupe: postagens a cada dois dias! A fic já está pronta mesmo!

**Bruna Martins –** Olha, Bruna: Eu já escrevi tudinho! Está tudo pronto só falta a Luci querer postar rápido! Pode brigar com ela dessa vez!

_Que coisa feia... incitando desavenças..._

Eu? riso maquiavélico Não... foi ela quem começou...

**Araminda Black –** Esqueça essa história absurda de me culpar pelos capítulos curtos... isso é intriga da oposição!

_Intriga da oposição? Onde você aprendeu isso?_

Com o James.

_Tinha que ser._

Espero que você goste desse capítulo também!

_Agora chega de enrolação... vamos ao capítulo:_

* * *

**Capítulo 02 – Entre pazes e apostas**

Simples e eficiente, era a frase que Sirius não cansava de repetir. Pra mim aqueles gráficos só significavam uma coisa: desastre. Na verdade um _grande desastre_.

O problema é que tivemos que aceitar a idéia dele. Depois de cogitarmos desde poção do amor até uma declaração de amor em público, a idéia de Sirius era a... hum, como posso dizer? Hum, a menos pior. Isso.

Mas de algum jeito eu sairia ganhando. Apostei dez barras de chocolate da Dedosdemel com Remus que o plano ia afundar antes mesmo de ser lançado ao mar. Meu amigo lobo apenas riu _mais uma vez_ e se mostrou confiante que as dez barras de chocolate seriam dele. Sirius fez uma expressão chateada pela minha total falta de confiança em seu plano e Petter também queria ganhar chocolates. Remus explicou para o menor dos marotos que não podia ter uma terceira opinião, então ele não teria como entrar na aposta também. Ledo engano.

- Petter, te faço um desafio. Valendo também dez chocolates. – Ele me olhou esperançoso.

- E o que é?

- Simples. Durante a execução do plano você não poderá comer nada que não seja almoço, jantar ou café da manhã. Se não colocar nada na boca além dessas três refeições, ganha as dez barras de chocolate. Se não, serei eu a beneficiada.

Ele parecia cogitar o que era mais vantajoso: alguns dias sem comer nada fora de horário ou dez chocolates. Eu confiava plenamente na falta de capacidade de raciocínio do pequeno maroto, acreditando que ele aceitaria facilmente minha proposta. Minha teoria veio por terra quando ele pronunciou um simples:

- Não.

- Pense bem Petter. Se você fizer esse sacrifício pra ganhar os chocolates, vai trabalhar melhor na sua parte e o plano vai dar certo mais rápido...

Sorte que, apesar de tudo, Sirius ainda estava ao meu lado.

- E também iremos tirar vinte barras de chocolate do estoque da Lucy. – Sirius me sorriu maliciosamente.

O que eu tinha falado sobre ele estar ao meu lado mesmo? De qualquer forma, o que importa é que Petter, a criatura mais influenciável que eu já conheci, aceitou e selamos nosso pacto.

Tínhamos urgência, então logo saí do dormitório. A primeira 'fase' do plano era descobrir o tanto que minha amiga estava chateada comigo pra sabermos o nível de confiança que receberíamos dela.

Não foi difícil achar Lily. Na verdade não é difícil encontrar ninguém tendo em mãos o Mapa do Maroto...

- Lily. – falei baixinho me aproximando dela na beira do lago. Minha amiga se assustou e levantou nervosa.

- O que você quer, Lucy? – perguntou um tanto hostil.

- Te pedir desculpas. Acho que exagerei nas minhas brincadeiras.

- Não quero falar com você agora, por favor me deixa sozinha?

Não ia dar o braço a torcer assim tão facilmente. Sentei na terra afundando meus pés nas águas geladas do lago. Lily suspirou e sentou ao meu lado.

- Desculpe Lis. Quero te ajudar.

- Me ajudar com o Potter?

- Não. A te empurrar pro lago. Sabe, não encontrei nenhuma outra maneira original de acabar com a sua vida. – respondi risonha e Lily bateu os pés na água molhando todo meu uniforme, e o dela junto por conseqüência.

A primeira fase foi concluída com êxito. E na verdade isso não se deve ao plano idiota do Sirius. Eu sozinha poderia procurar minha amiga. A sugestão dele pra nós duas fazermos as pazes era improfícua, já que isso eu tive que fazer totalmente sozinha.

As dez barras de chocolate de Remus ainda não estavam garantidas. Ficamos à beira do lago conversando até as estrelas estarem firmes no céu. Por sugestão de Remus, não abordamos diretamente o tema "James Potter", mas dei valiosas dicas para minha amiga a respeito de sentimentos.

Não que eu fosse uma expert no assunto. Na verdade minha vida amorosa se resumia em paixões platônicas e amores impossíveis. Ainda assim, conversei com Lily como se minhas palavras fossem leis.

Mas como conheço essa ruivinha, tenho certeza que uns noventa por cento do que eu falei foi descartado pela mente seletiva dela.

- Vamos voltar para o castelo, Lucy. – falou minha amiga levantando e estendendo a mão para me puxar.

Me apoiei com todo meu peso na mão de Lily pra subir, mas o resultado foi o contrário: foi ela quem desceu. Desceu e me levou junto para o lago. Lily ralhou comigo e nadou até a margem do lago jogando o corpo pra fora. A culpa não era minha de termos caído nas águas quase congeladas do lago no mês de dezembro...

Lily não aceitou meus argumento e afirmou decidida que não ia me ajudar a sair do lago. Tive que fazer isso sozinha, mas como eu estava quase congelando e era completamente desastrada, acabei caindo novamente. A água espirrou toda em Lily que tinha acabado de secar o uniforme com um feitiço.

Trapalhadas à parte, consegui voltar com Lily para o castelo. Já estava tudo combinado, os únicos lugares disponíveis para o jantar seriam perto dos marotos, obrigando Lily a sentar junto com James. Acontece que as 'antas marotas' deixaram dois lugares livres entre Sirius e James. No instante em que percebi a intenção de Lily de sentar ao lado de Sirius, tive que tomar uma atitude bastante... precipitada.

- SIRIUS! – Gritei felicíssima e agitava a mão direita no ar freneticamente.

Não só Sirius, como todo o salão principal olhou em minha direção. Fico pasma com a capacidade de diversão que Hogwarts tem com a vida alheia. Mas não era hora para me acanhar. Corri até Sirius e dei-lhe um abraço.

- Fiz as pazes com Lily. Obrigada pela dica. – falei sentando ao seu lado e piscando o olho. A ruivinha sem opção sentou-se _completamente corada_ ao lado de James que só a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Precisava de todo esse escândalo pra agradecer o Sirius?

- Ele salvou nossa amizade, Lis. – falei entre um gole e outro de suco de abóbora.

- Exagerada. Não pretendia ficar o resto da vida sem falar com você, queria só... pensar.

Arrisquei um olhar vitorioso pra Remus que me olhou com aquela expressão de riso que tanto tem me incomodado.

Agora sim nosso plano iria começar. E eu tenho certeza que minhas dez barras de chocolate estão garantidas.

* * *

**N/P´s** (Nota das personagens) 

Olá! Já estou aqui novamente!

_Desse eu vou reclamar antes dos leitores: Que capítulo curto!_

Também achei. Bem que você podia ter caído mais umas três vezes no lago, não? Tropeçado na raiz de alguma árvore e saído rolando ribanceira a baixo e caído dentro de uma enorme poça de areia movediça que te levava cada vez mais pro fundo quando você tentava se mexer e então James aparecia e tentava te salvar e vocês dois eram romanticamente tragados pela areia brutal para as profundezas da Terra para todo o sempre...

_Meu. Deus._

Que foi?

_Você enlouqueceu de vez... Não é possível._

Você tem que concordar que seria uma linda história de amor...

_Linda? Só se for nessa sua cabecinha desajuizada._

Bom, meus queridos, estou aqui mais uma vez para vos deliciar com a minha maravilhosa presença...

_Isso não está acontecendo... Eu quero minha amiga Lucy de volta! Você só pode ser o Sirius na pele da minha amiga... não é possível._

Lily, pára de me interromper, por favor? Continuando, gostaria de perguntar à vocês o que acham de eu mudar de profissão e começar a responder seus lindos comentários? Sabe estou cansada da vida de Auror... é muito estressante. E aqui eu me divirto com vocês!

_Mas eu tenho minha dúvidas quanto à reciprocidade dessa diversão._

LILY! Me deixa conversar com eles, sim? Continuando novamente! Se vocês quiserem fazer essa gentileza e me tirar de vez daquele quartel general sob as ordens de Alastor Moody, cliquem nesse botãozinho roxo aí em baixo e votem pela minha permanência aqui nessas N/P´s.

_Agora se não quiserem esse ser insuportável e convencido tomando conta dos comentários e das Notas Finais, cliquem no botãozinho roxo também e votem pela permanência dela no quartel general sofrendo os castigos que ela merece nas mãos do nosso querido Moody._

Você definitivamente não ajuda! Mas é isso! Agora, só mais uma coisinha: Eu Juro que o próximo capítulo é maior, ta? Mas só se vocês continuarem a deixar comentários e...

_Não dêem atenção à essa chantagista! Beijinhos pessoal!_

Também tenho que ir... mas espero voltar no próximo capítulo, hein? Hahaha. Beijinhos à todos!


	4. Pequenas Derrotas

Oi meu queridos! Estava com saudades disso aqui! Tudo bem com vocês? Como foram de Natal, Ano Novo, Páscoa...

A Luci Potter deixou eu vir comentar, ela me contou que quem votou, votou pela minha permanência, então: EU VIM! Bom, hoje a Lily não veio me interromper, tadinha ela está meio dodói (quem lê À Beira do Abismo sabe do que eu estou falando...).

**Bruna Martins –** Concordo com você: a Lily briga muito! Eu que sofro... vim responder o capítulo toda animada e ela não parava de cortar minha diversão! Sorte que ela ta desmaiada na enfermaria da outra fic da Luci Potter... hehehe Ah! Logo, logo a Lily vai se acertar com o James! Mas antes disso nós vamos sofrer um bocado pra juntar esses dois! Eu também prefiro 'Tiago', às vezes, mas a Luci Potter preferiu os nomes originais porque eles combinam com o Sirius, você acredita? Aí ficam James, Remus e Sirius... Segundo ela, fica meio musical os nomes e bonito... vai entender essa outra doida? E é como você disse mesmo: as personagens originais sempre preferem o Sirius... Eu prefiro o Remus, mas esse meu coração idiota... Acho que você entendeu errado, a Lily disse que _eu_ estava incitando desavenças, eu falei 'Ela que começou' mas foi da Luci Potter! Você é um Anjo! Escreva logo sua fic! A Luci Potter ta mandando eu dizer que ta louca pra te encontrar no MSN pra vocês conversarem sobre o seus projetos! Beijinhos!

**Natalia Lima –** Natalia, muito obrigada! Como eu tinha prometido no capítulo passado, esse já é bem maior! E sou eu que AMO receber comentários tão fofos como o seu. A Luci Potter também adora! Beijinhos!

**miss Jane Poltergeist –** Olá! A Luci Potter é apaixonada pelos seus comentários, sabia? E eu, Lucy Eyelesbarrow, já sou também! Você me adora? Espero que goste desse capítulo! Ah! O Remus não pára de rir de mim porque é um bobo alegre mesmo! Hahaha Beijinhos!

**Ly Black –** Obrigada, obrigada, Ly! Você é mesmo uma ótima alma caridosa! Já pedi as minhas contas no Ministério da Magia, e chutei a bunda do Alastor Moody! Hahahaha será que ele tem uma? Vários bruxos experientes já perderam a bunda por guardar a varinha no bolso! Hahaha você não imagina o tanto que eu me divirto com essa frase dele! A Luci Potter agradece muito seus elogios e diz que concorda com você que eu sou uma pirada! Eu não concordo! Brincadeira, eu concordo plenamente! Mas não tem como conviver com os marotos e não ficar pirada, não é mesmo? Sabe que eu também queria o cachorrão pra mim? Mas não sei se vale a pena... Beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye –** Que bom que você está gostando dessa fic também! A Luci Potter é uma boba, já falei pra ela fazer propaganda de MP lá em ABA, mas ela até agora não fez nenhuma! Hehehe, então você concorda que seria ótima aquela minha idéia da Lily rolar ribanceira abaixo? Enquanto eu escrevi aquilo, a Luci Potter também riu bastante! Sim, os capítulo já estão maiores! Eu tinha prometido no capítulo passado, não é mesmo? Hehehe A Luci mandou pedir seu MSN (virei garota de recados agora, pode?) pra vocês combinarem a sua idéia de uma fic no ponto de vista da Lily! Apesar de que eu acho meu ponto de vista muito melhor! Hahaha se a Lily estivesse aqui já ia brigar com esse meu ataque de modéstia! Beijinhos!

**fernanda –** Amando a fic? Oh, que gracinha! Não se preocupe, capítulo novo está aqui! E os próximos não vão mais demorar tanto... Beijinhos!

* * *

**Capítulo 03 – Pequenas derrotas**

Lucy sabia ser irritantemente convincente. Fiquei admirada ao ver que eu, _Lily Evans_ estava compactuando com um plano para minha amiga conquistar o coração de Sirius Black.

Sirius e eu nos tornamos amigos no final do sexto ano, em circunstâncias que não fazem sentido serem relatadas agora. Mas mesmo sendo amiga de Sirius, não concordava que ele era a pessoa certa para Lucy. Minha amiga merecia alguém mais responsável e leal. E Sirius era um incorrigível garanhão.

Ainda assim, Lucy conseguiu me convencer de que não se envolveria e que queria ao menos tentar. Tudo bem, espero dê certo e que ela seja muito feliz, mas o problema dessa aproximação dela com Sirius é que tivemos que mudar nossa dupla de todas as aulas. E comigo longe de Lucy e ela com Sirius, os dois únicos alunos que sobravam sem dupla eram Potter e eu.

Pra minha sorte ele tinha parado com a mania irritante de me convidar pra sair. Mas isso também estava ficando irritante, logo agora que eu descobri que amo esse traste ele parece ter decidido ignorar completamente a minha existência.

* * *

Sim, esse era o plano brilhante de Sirius. Ou como ele costumava dizer: o _pano de fundo_ do plano. Com isso nós aproximávamos naturalmente Lily de James. Mas eu não estava gostando nada da _nossa_ aproximação. De qualquer forma, o plano já começou a desandar ao término da primeira aula daquela segunda-feira.

Estávamos todos saindo da sala quando vozes altas chamaram minha atenção. Sendo mais específica: Lily e James discutiam aos berros.

* * *

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei fingindo naturalidade.

- Está Evans. – ele respondeu com indiferença.

- Oh, Evans! Finamente, hein? Achei que nunca iria entrar na sua cabeça que pra você eu não sou Lily.

- É, mas entrou. Não se preocupe que não vai mais sair.

Professor Binns falava monotonamente sobre a revolução dos Centauros de 1.412. E o Potter estava cada vez mais insuportável. Nunca havia participado de uma aula tão tediosa. Sempre reclamo com a Lucy que ela não pára de falar durante a aula toda, mas ela realmente estava fazendo falta.

Quando o sinal tocou, juntamos nosso material e Potter levantou rapidamente, parecia temer uma doença contagiosa caso ficasse ao meu lado por mais um minuto.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntei já bastante alterada.

- Minha vida não lhe diz respeito, _Evans_. – Ele fez questão de frisar meu sobrenome. E na minha frase mais usual para ele.

Levantei bruscamente e o encarei com meu olhar de Rabo Córneo Húngaro que teve os filhotes seqüestrados. Lucy tem no diário uma classificação: 'Os doze olhares da Ruiva Pimentinha' (é o título da lista). Pelo que me recordo essa seria a descrição do olhar que eu tentava, naquele momento, fuzilar James Potter.

- Pois não acho que você deveria me responder com toda essa falta de educação.

- E você é sempre bastante educada, não é mesmo?

- Você é patético.

- E você é ridícula.

* * *

- Seu plano começou bem, não? – perguntei um tanto divertida pra Sirius. Sentei na minha mesa enquanto assistia a 'interação' dos nossos pupilos.

- Lucy, em que lado você está? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Eu acho que ela mudou de idéia e está preferindo os chocolates do que juntar Lily e James. – Remus respondeu com sua calma habitual.

Realmente, acabei percebendo que quase estava fazendo torcida contra. E não só pelos chocolates, mas também pra provar que Sirius era um fracasso em criar planos.

- Tudo bem. – levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição - Desculpa. Vem comigo, Sirius, vamos separar aqueles dois.

Nos aproximamos do 'belo casal' e eu segurei Lily pelo braço.

- Lis, vamos almoçar. – Levei minha amiga pra fora da sala.

- Aquele idiota tem o dom de me tirar do sério. Sabia que isso não ia dar certo. Porque, Merlin? Porque? Logo comigo?

- Tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. – falei tranqüilizadora.

Chegando ao salão principal sentei com Lily o mais longe possível da mesa dos professores. O marotos entraram pouco depois e sentaram na nossa frente. James estrategicamente posicionado na direção da minha amiga.

Momento de tensão.

James encarou Lily e a ruiva sustentou o olhar. Os dois estavam sérios, mas logo James começou a rir. Se James está rindo, qual é a lógica? Exato! Lily Evans bufando de nervoso.

- O que foi, Potter?

- Nada, Evans. – James fechou a cara.

- Então porque você esta rindo da minha cara? – Lily já estava bastante nervosa.

- Lily, e quem disse que ele estava rindo de você? – perguntei inocentemente tentando encerrar aquela discussão idiota.

Mais um ponto contra. Quando terminei de falar, James voltou a rir e dessa vez descontroladamente. Encarei Sirius e Remus e os dois apenas encolheram os ombros. Humpf, bando de imprestáveis! Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinha por aqui?

- Pontas, seu dente está sujo. – Rabicho, a voz da sabedoria.

James parou subitamente, tirando um espelho do bolso e constatando que Rabicho havia mentido ora ele. Aí fui eu quem começou a rir, mas logo parei. Meu cérebro ainda não foi completamente danificado pela permanência ao lado desses _adoráveis_ marotos.

- E agora eu posso saber porque você estava rindo de mim?

- Não estava rindo de você, Lucy. – James me respondeu com um sorriso. – E nem de você, Evans. – Essa última frase ele falou bastante sério.

- E você vai nos dar a honra de conhecer o motivo de tanta alegria? – Sirius perguntou de um jeito irônico.

James coçou o queixo e encarou a mim e a Lily demoradamente. Eu que estava a meio caminho de colocar um pedaço de carne na boca, parei. Parei para que ele pudesse fazer melhor sua análise, fosse qual fosse. Mas quando me dei conta da cena patética que eu estava fazendo, pisquei os olhos rápido e fechei a boca. Como não faço mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo, acabei derrubando a carne no meu uniforme.

Mas esses pequenos desastres fazem parte da nossa vida, não é mesmo? Lily, que já estava bastante acostumada, balançou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Logo minhas vestes estavam limpas.

- Não estava rindo de vocês. Estava apenas rindo da situação.

- E qual é a situação engraçada?

- Nada demais. – Ele respondeu simplesmente antes de colocar uma grande quantidade de arroz na boca.

James também sabe ser irritante quando quer. Acho que já sei porque Merlin resolveu juntar esses dois: Lily Evans e James Potter. Eles realmente se merecem!

Ah! Eu disse Merlin resolveu juntar? Na verdade, acho que ele pouco tem a ver com essa história. E também tenho achado que ele não aprova muito esse casal...

Sirius estreitou os olhos para James e eu apontei mina varinha. Sou fã de medidas drásticas!

- Fale agora, James! Ou esses dois não vão deixar uma única parte sua inteira. – Remus falou divertido arrancando um sorrisinho tímido de Lily e um olhar de fúria de mim e de Sirius.

- Só achei engraçado. Eu, que era tão apaixonado pela Evans... – deixou a frase no ar – É que a vida nos prega muitas peças.

Ele não terminou e nem explicou esse raciocínio. Se é que isso pode ser chamado de raciocínio... De qualquer forma, acho que talvez tenha sido alguma idéiazinha que passou pela cabeça dele, ou várias idéias. E ele abismado por seu cérebro estar funcionando começou a rir. Talvez isso tenha feito cócegas dentro da cabeça dele... É, são inúmeras possibilidades!

Mas o mais certo é que ninguém entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Remus e eu nos encaramos, Sirius abriu um risinho bobo e Lily ficou ainda mais séria. Não levantou mais os olhos do prato.

Terminado o almoço, fui com a Lily direto para o salão comunal. Tínhamos um plano para o horário de almoço e era hora de colocar em ação. Sentamos próximas à lareira e deixei ela encarando o fogo por um tempo. Faz bem à ela pensar sobre o que tem acontecido. Depois limpei a garganta pra chamar a atenção.

- Lis, o que você pretendia gritando com o James daquele jeito?

Aquela discussão da aula de História da Magia ainda estava sem explicação pra mim. James pareceu estar tão quieto!

- Não fui a única a gritar. Grrr, ele me tira do sério.

Resolvi não argumentar. Conheço minha língua, ia colocar tudo por água abaixo. Do contrário fui até o dormitório e voltei com um tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Eu não quero jogar.

- Vamos, Lis. Eu _preciso_ jogar. Minha situação com o Sirius não está muito diferente da sua. Preciso ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas.

Lancei à ela o meu melhor olhar "mamãe me dá papinha?". O número sete da classificação de olhares da minha amiga.

Isso sempre funciona. Lis resmungou um pouco mas acabou cedendo. Logo os marotos chegaram e eu perdi deliberadamente pra que Sirius jogasse com a ruiva. Ele também perdeu e Lily animada desafiou Remus.

Como Remus também perdeu espetacularmente para a ruivinha só restava James jogar contra ela.

Momento de tensão. Sim, eles têm se tornado freqüentes.

Lily fechou a cara. James resmungou um 'prefiro só assistir'.

- Ta com medo, James? – perguntei divertida e Sirius também riu.

Eu sabia que James não é do tipo que foge de um desafio. Muito a contragosto ele sentou de frente para Lily e eles começaram a jogar. Sabe que estava funcionando? Lily até riu de uma ou outra atitude precipitada de James e ele mostrou língua pra ela. Do jeitinho que eu faço! Impressionante.

Mas o jogo estava prestes a terminar e não queríamos arriscar perder o clima amistoso que havia se instalado entre nós.

Levantei bruscamente chamando a atenção de Lily e James.

- Esqueci minha bolsa na sala de aula. – dei um tapinha na testa pra dar mais veracidade ao suposto esquecimento.

- Quer que eu vá junto buscar? – Remus perguntou educadamente.

- Claro, claro. Mas vamos logo.

Sai apressadamente do meu lugar. _Tão_ apressadamente que meu pé enroscou no tapete e eu desabei em cima do tabuleiro de xadrez. Levantei um pouco envergonhada. Como eu queria saber fingir estar corando...

Lily estava uma fera e James continuava impassível. Me desmanchei em desculpas e reorganizei o tabuleiro conforme eu lembrava que estava o jogo (_não tinha nada a ver com o jogo_). Na hora os dois tiraram minhas mãos das peças e decidiram começar tudo de novo. Missão cumprida. Mais alguns minutos de diversão para o casalzinho.

Fiquei tão feliz com o sucesso do meu plano emergencial que sentei novamente em meu lugar e passei a observar o tabuleiro. Sem perceber, é claro, os olhos de Sirius, Remus, James e Lily em cima de mim. Levantei o olhar curiosa: porque o jogo não estava 'andando'?

- Você não ia buscar sua bolsa na sala de aula? – Lily perguntou estreitando os olhos em minha direção. Nem tive tempo de classificar o olhar da ruivinha, Sirius levantou num pulo e me puxou pelo braço pra fora do salão comunal.

- Assim eles vão desconfiar. – falou ele já do lado de fora.

- Vão nada. Só precisamos dar um tempinho pra eles jogarem mais um pouco e...

- VOCÊ SEMPRE ESTRAGA TUDO. – Pudemos ouvir o grito abafado vindo do salão comunal. Nos olhamos com expressão de derrota e voltamos pra Torre. Não sem antes ouvir as reclamações da Mulher Gorda de que nós somos muito indecisos e não conseguimos escolher um único lugar pra ficar, temos que entrar e sair toda hora.

Quando conseguimos entrar (na verdade Sirius conseguiu. Eu tirei minha varinha das vestes e ameacei a 'Dama Gorda', mas Sirius, um perfeito galanteador, elogiou o vestido novo do retrato e a 'Mulher Chata' resolveu nos deixar passar) nem Lily nem James estavam mais lá.

- James criticou algumas jogadas da Lily e ela se irritou. – explicou Remus. Me sentei delicadamente na poltrona ao seu lado.

- Três fases do plano completamente fracassadas: aula, almoço e jogo. Nem em coisas simples eles conseguem se entender, quem dirá quando vier a próxima parte?

Sirius encarou o chão pensativo e Remus também permaneceu em silêncio. Um súbito abatimento pairou obre nós. Em momentos de tristeza é sempre bom ter uma barra de chocolates para se animar.

- Peraí. Cadê o Petter? – Perguntei ao lembrar dos chocolates.

- Ele está namorando. Uma menina do 3º Ano da Corvinal.

- E como posso ter certeza que ele não está comendo?

- Isso pode deixar com a gente. – respondeu Sirius mais animado. – Agora vamos pro plano da tarde. Temos que continuar.

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Não era hora de desistir. Subi para o dormitório feminino. Lily estava lá penteando as madeixas ruivas...

- Porque eu tinha que gostar exatamente do ser mais arrogante desse castelo?

- Lis, o James sempre gostou de verdade de você. Mas ele foi muito menosprezado e humilhado. Agora que ele desistiu de você a coisa fica um pouco mais complicada pro seu lado, né?

Lily apenas suspirou e me encarou com o seu olhar número seis: 'o que Merlin tem contra mim, uma pessoa tão boa e responsável?'

- Vamos dar uma volta nos jardins.

- Não, tenho que estudar para os NIEM´S.

- Não tem não. Você vai vir comigo agora mocinha! – falei autoritária.

Lógico que não é sempre tão fácil persuadir Lily Evans, mas eu estava me aproveitando do momento 'fragilizado' da minha amiga ruiva.

No caminho tentei conversar com ela sobre assuntos banais, tentando desviar um pouco do assunto 'Lily ama James que passou a ignora-la'.

Passamos por Petter e fiz um sinal que só ele poderia perceber.

Quando atravessamos as portas para os jardins ainda pude vislumbrar o pequeno maroto tirando um espelho do bolso.

Era hora de começar a interpretar. Que _Dionísio_ estivesse comigo!

* * *

**N/P:**

Olá! Gostaram do capítulo? Amaram? Odiaram? Querem que eu volte a trabalhar com Moody? Sabe, lá é muito chato! Os Comensais da Morte que a gente enfrenta não têm o mínimo bom humor!

Falando em bom humor, minhas notas ficam muito chatas sem a presença da Lily (que ela não me ouça confessar isso!). É chato não ter ninguém assim... tentando me fazer parar de falar!

Já sei! Capítulo que vem eu posso convidar alguém pra me ajudar a responder os comentários? Que tal o Pettigrew? Ou o Sirius... Ah! Vocês é que sabem... se não escolherem ninguém, eu vou convidar o Moody: Vigilância Constante! Hehehe

Agora vou ficando por aqui meus lindos! A Luci Potter quer falar um pouco com vocês! Continuem comentando e me fazendo feliz! Muitos Beijinhos, Lucy Eyelesbarrow.

* * *

**N/A:**

Não pretendo tomar muito o tempo de vocês!

Só queria mesmo esclarecer porque da demora de dezoito dias pra postar: _Míopes Cupidos_ eu escrevi no meu trabalho e o computador teve alguns problemas técnicos... perdi a fic, meus e-books e mais de cinqüenta mp3!

Foi por pouco que eu não perdi _À Beira do Abismo_ também, já que dois dias antes eu tinha gravado a fic em CD! Mas 'MP' eu tive que reescrever algumas partes conforme eu lembrava... e isso não é uma tarefa fácil! Sorte que eu tinha algumas coisas impressas, foi o que me ajudou! E também os comentários cada vez mais lindos de vocês não me deixaram desistir!

É isso! Então não se preocupem: estamos de volta à ativa! E não deixem de comentar, foi isso que me deu coragem pra reescrever!

Muitos Beijinhos!

Luci Potter.

**Próxima atualização: 09/01**


	5. Tentativa de homicídio, ajuda?

Voltei! Sentiram minha falta, meus queridos?

Vamos ao que interessa: conforme votação feita por vocês, hoje eu terei companhia para responder os comentários: Sirius Black! Vocês amam esse cachorro, não? Com exceção do nosso único leitor 'ArthurCadarn, é claro!

Acontece que o Sirius está um pouco atrasado, então eu vou começar sozinha! Não é justo deixá-los esperando mais por causa desse ser inútil e detestável! (Ele vai ficar tão feliz quando ler isso!)

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Olá, miss Jane! Eu é que me sinto honrada de ter você comentando por aqui! Você é muito simpática e suas review´s são sempre maravilhosas, sabia? Ah, eu também gosto muito do Remus! Ele é meu maroto preferido! Preferia mil vezes ele aqui me ajudando a responder, mas a maioria votou pelo 'insuportável Black'! Tudo bem que o Sirius é lindo, mas... em termos de beleza, o 'Reminho' também é muito lindo! Você gostou do meu plano emergencial? Pena que não funcionou... Teremos muito mais olhares da ruivinha, aguarde!

_Olá, lindas!_

Você está atrasado, Sirius!

_Mas, a miss Jane me perdoa, não perdoa?_

Sorte que você não é o maroto favorito dela, senão você ia decepcioná-la profundamente!

_Não sou seu preferido? Impossível! Tenho certeza que lá no fundo, é por mim que seu coração bate, miss Jane!_

miss Jane, não ligue pra esse ser inútil! Você tem um ótimo gosto em ser tão apaixonada pelo Remus... ele realmente é uma perfeição!

_Perfeição? Não existe perfeição maior que Sirius Black!_

Se tivermos sorte, consigo me livrar desse convencido até o próximo capítulo e trago o Remus pra você. O que acha? Beijinhos!

_Um milhão de beijos, linda... ainda quero ocupar um lugar maior em seu coração!_

Oferecido!

**ArthurCadarn –** Arthur, pra ser sincera com você, eu também não acredito! James amava muito a ruivinha pra deixar de gostar tão rápido assim! Acho que ele só está com o ego ferido!

_Não há nada pior para um maroto do que ter o ego ferido!_

Se você diz, Sirius... a gente acredita! Beijinhos, Arthur!

_Agora você que está sendo oferecida, Lucy!_

Sirius, não vou nem comentar...

_Tudo bem... Um abraço, Arthur._

**Bruna Martins – **Como você pode? Digo, amar tanto assim o Sirius? Se você fosse bruxa seria selecionada para a Grifinória: é mesmo uma garota corajosa!

_A Lucy fala assim, mas também morre de amores por mim!_

Idiota!

_Sério que você me ama tanto assim? Mas, não em como não me amar, não é? Eu sou lindo, charmoso, inteligente, divertido... enfim, perfeito!_

E modesto... Bruna, a Luci Potter perguntou se depois da 18hs ta bom pra você?

_Do que você está falando?_

Não te interessa, Sirius! Manda resposta pra ela, ta? Muitos Beijinhos!

_Ah! Vocês estão marcando um encontro? Que tal marcar um encontro comigo também, Bruna? Adoraria conhecer uma fã minha tão apaixonada!_

Agora eu sei o que a Lily quis dizer no capítulo passado com "um incorrigível garanhão'! Beijinhos, Bruna!

_Lucy, se você não quer, tem quem queira! E a Bruna tem todo jeito de ser uma pessoa muito inteligente! Milhões de Beijos pra você, Linda!_

**.Miss.H.Granger. – **Sim! Eu também tenho certeza que o James não desistiu completamente da ruivinha! Só temos que lembrá-lo, disso, não é? Ainda teremos mais alguns olhares da ruivinha, eu também me divirto com eles!

_Peraí! Você acha que meus planos tem tendência ao fracasso? O Remus é seu maroto preferido, e me acha charmoso e arrogante? Não é possível! Você errou todas, exceto a parte em que eu sou charmoso! Mas isso também faltou complementar: lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso..._

Concordo com tudo em seu comentário, Miss Granger! Eu chego a ficar modesta perto de tamanha arrogância desse cachorro!

_Mas de qualquer forma, ela me ama, não é Miss Granger? Se não me amasse não tinha votado em mim!_

Ela votou na Lily, mas como a ruiva ainda ta doente, tive que trazer você mesmo! Fazer o quê, né? Beijinhos! Continue comentando!

_Milhares e milhares de beijos do maroto mais perfeito: Sirius Black!_

Ninguém merece você, Sirius!

**GaBi PoTTeR –** Oh! Queria muito responder um comentário seu! Afinal, você foi o primeiro comentário da minha primeira fic! Tudo bem que a Luci Potter que está ganhando os créditos, mas a narração é toda minha!

_Você escreve uma S/M? Sabe, eu gosto muito da Marlene!_

Sirius, tem nome de mulher, é claro que você gosta! E por aqui você nem conhece a Marlene!

_Não?_

Não! Você conhece a Marlene em outras milhares de fics (maravilhosas por sinal!), mas nas fics da Luci Potter em parceria com a Lucy Eyelesbarrow, você não conhece nenhuma Marlene!

_Mas isso não me impede de vir a conhecer... vou passar junto com a Luci Potter na sua fic, ok? Milhares de beijos pra você, linda!_

Bom, eu já estou aqui respondendo os comentários... então não sei se ainda vou poder ler sua fic! Mas a Luci Potter vai ler com certeza! Beijinhos e não suma mais, hein?

**Flavinha Greeneye –** Adicionada! (recado da Luci Potter) Acho que sua idéia de ler a fic quando estiver sozinha é muito interessante! Sabe, não quero ninguém sendo internado num hospício por nossa causa... Hehe, mas eu fico muito feliz que você esteja se divertindo tanto assim com a fic! Na hora, o que a gente sofreu, não tem graça nenhuma. Mas depois analisando a situação: fica tudo muito divertido!

_Como você não deu um voto específico, aqui estou eu pra fazer sua diversão: Sirius Black, o mais perfeito dos marotos!_

Você já conhece a humildade do Sirius, não é?

_Flavinha, eu adoro ter você como leitora, sabia?_

Bom, é claro que ele adora! Mas eu adoro muito mais!

**Não vou usar a Lucy E. como garota de recados, ela me lança o famoso olhar do Rabo Córneo Húngaro quando eu menciono a frase 'diz pra ela'. Hehehe Olha, eu terminei de Ler o Guia! É um livro muito doido, mas eu gostei muito! Me identifiquei muito com algumas situações bem engraçadas! Agora quero ler os outros três volumes e assistir o filme! Obrigada por me add! Fiquei muito feliz! Beijinhos!**

A Luci Potter tem um lado meio "Lily Evans', não?

_Como pode gostar tanto assim de ler... não consigo entender!_

Flavinha, querida, espero que você continue se divertindo tanto com as nossas desventuras! Beijinhos!

_Muitos beijos, Linda!_

**Ly Black – **Mas pelo menos você apareceu! É o que importa! Hehehe Ai, eu queria tirar férias também, sabia? Essa vida de personagem de fanfic é muito desgastante! Vou tentar convencer o Moody a aparecer por aqui! Aí podemos tirar a grande dúvida da nossa vida: Moody tem ou não uma bunda!

_Pra que vocês querem saber isso? Se ainda fosse um 'Sirius Black'... mas não! Aquele velho, chato, sem olho e com uma perna de pau! Nunca vou entender vocês, mulheres!_

Ly, a Luci Potter (e eu também!) ficamos muito feliz em saber que você gosta tanto assim das nossas fics! Obrigada mesmo!

_As capas ficaram muito boas, mas a melhor foi a de 'MP', eu estou mais que perfeito!_

Beijinhos, Ly! Continue comentando, hein? Vai que o Moody aparece no próximo capítulo, né? Vigilância Constante! Hehehe

_Muitos beijos, linda! Apesar de você não ter mencionado, eu tenho certeza que você me ama! Esse seu sobrenome me diz alguma coisa..._

* * *

**Capítulo 04 – Tentativa de Homicídio, ajuda?**

Guiei Lily até as proximidades do salgueiro lutador (sem que ela percebesse, é claro). A árvore assassina estava bastante calma, efeitos do inverno, acredito eu.

Sentamos na neve gelada que cobria os jardins e eu fiquei de frente para o castelo. Pude observar James e Sirius se aproximando. Olhei para Lily com expressão de riso e apontei para um pássaro imaginário.

- Olha que lindo, Lis. Parece de ouro.

- O que? – Ela virou para onde eu apontava e eu pedi que ela pegasse pra mim.

Ela foi. Mesmo sem saber o que era. Foi se aproximando conforme eu dizia '_mais pra esquerda... mais pra frente... dois passos pro lado..._'. Como planejado o Salgueiro Assassino detector de presenças inocentes começou a se agitar freneticamente tentando acertar Lily.

Ela pulou, se jogou na neve, mas não adiantou, os galhos homicidas da árvore continuaram a tentar pegá-la à todo custo. Eu comecei a gritar e pedir socorro. James e Sirius chegaram à cena. Num primeiro instante James permaneceu parado, mas com minha menção à salvar Lily ele me segurou e eu 'torci' o pé.

- Lucy! Você está bem? – Sirius perguntou se ajoelhando ao meu lado e eu gritava '_perdi meu pé... perdi meu pé..._'

Sem alternativa, James teve que se jogar por entre os galhos do Salgueiro em busca de Lily. Sirius e eu observávamos a cena paralisados.

James conseguiu chegar muito rápido perto de Lily e quando ele segurou a minha amiga pela cintura um galho certeiro do Salgueiro os mandou para longe. Tão longe que parecia ter acontecido em câmera lenta e durado um mês inteiro aquilo diante dos meus olhos... Lily caiu com um baque no chão mas logo saiu rolando pela encosta que descia para o lago.

Não sei se podemos chamar de sorte, mas Lily não chegou a cair no lago, mas ficou a milímetros disso. Sirius e eu descemos correndo até Lily, passamos por James no caminho mas ele estava bem, já estava em pé limpando as vestes.

- Lily. Ta tudo em ordem? – perguntei temerosa. Mas minha amiga não respondeu.

Corri até ela e segurei seu pulso.

- Ela está viva. – Respondi aliviada. – Só está desacordada

- Pontas! – gritou Sirius.

James caminhou lentamente até nós.

- O que foi?

- Carrega a Lily até a enfermaria.

- E porque não leva você, Almofadinhas?

- Porque ele tem a mim pra levar. – falei decidida me levantando e apoiando o corpo nos braços de Sirius.

Mais uma vez havíamos deixado aqueles dois sem alternativas. James pegou Lily no colo e Sirius queria fazer o mesmo comigo. Eu não deixei, lógico, afinal não tenho tanta certeza quanto ao nível da minha imunidade ao charme desse cachorro. Fui apenas apoiada nele, e isso só quando James estava perto o suficiente pra perceber a farsa.

- Fomos longe demais dessa vez. – murmurei pra Sirius enquanto ele me ajudava a subir na maca. Lily já estava deitada do outro lado da enfermaria com James ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? O que você fez comigo? – Lily tinha acordado.

- Hei, você podia ao menos agradecer. Afinal, eu não tinha obrigação nenhuma de te salvar daquela árvore nem de te trazer até aqui.

- E eu não pedi pra você fazer nada disso. – Lily respondeu friamente.

Eu me encolhi na maca quando James olhou furioso em minha direção e saiu da enfermaria. Sirius apenas apertou meu ombro.

- Vou falar com ele. – E saiu atrás de James.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? – perguntou a ruivinha.

Contei pra Lily apenas a parte que ela tinha 'perdido' e ela ficou mais uma vez furiosa comigo. Isso está ficando muito freqüente... Rapidamente Madame Pomfrey me liberou mas pediu que Lily ficasse em observação até o outro dia.

- Temos que mandar James pra lá também. – falou Remus quando eu contei sobre a tragédia da tarde.

- Ficou louco? O plano era James salvar a Lily. Só isso já deu errado!

- Então vamos usar a sorte à nosso modo. Mandamos James pra enfermaria também e os dois vão ter uma noite inteira juntos. – Sirius me explicou, defendendo a idéia de Remus.

- Como vamos fazer isso? E pode ser perigoso! – Estou começando a achar, enfim, que sou uma pessoa sensata.

Alguns anos mais tarde Lily me falaria: "_Coloque o pior interno do hospício perto desses quatro e ele também vai sentir sensato e equilibrado_'. Se tivesse eu mesma pensado nisso não teria chamado esses doidos pra me ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Lucy, não temos alternativa. O jeito vai ser jogarmos quadribol. – falou Sirius pegando sua vassoura debaixo da cama.

- Eu não jogo quadribol. Quem vai acabar fazendo companhia pra Lily na enfermaria serei eu.

- Não se preocupe, a gente te protege. – Remus falou risonho.

Que alternativa tinha eu? Peguei uma das vassouras da escola e fui para o campo junto com Sirius e Remus. No caminho convencemos James a ir jogar conosco e, assim, completar o time.

O plano era eu fazer dupla com Sirius e James com Remus. Em cinco minutos Sirius acertou um belo balaço em James. Quer dizer, seria um _belo balaço_ se tivesse acertado Snape, ou Malfoy... mas enfim, James caiu como um saco de esterco no chão. Olhei assustada e Sirius apenas ria como um maníaco.

- Você me dá medo. – falei assustada inclinando a vassoura pra baixo. Pulei perto do meu amigo que estava desacordado no chão. Remus também desceu preocupado.

Vinte minutos depois irrompíamos na ala hospitalar novamente. Lily levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Pausa. De onde Lily conseguiu tirar um livro pra ler se não fazia mais de quarenta minutos que eu tinha saído dali? Minha amiga faz mágica!

- Sim. – Foi a resposta dela – Eu convoquei esse livro do dormitório. Sabe, achei que não fosse funcionar por causa da distância, mas deu certo.

Não falei? Lily é louca! Adivinhe o que ela lia? _Revoltas Mágicas do século IX_. Quem em sã consciência se interessaria pelas revoltas mágicas de 'trocentos' anos atrás? Hogwarts ainda não tinha nem sido fundada! Só Lily mesmo...

Saímos do quarto com sensação de missão cumprida. Lily estava com alguns ossos partidos e James desacordado... Nós praticamente destruímos nossos amigos pra que eles ficassem juntos, mas isso era apenas uma banalidade, na opinião de Sirius. Já para Remus, o que importa é que eles terão uma noite inteira juntos e sozinhos pra se acertarem.

E eu me pergunto: O que custa à Merlin atender um pedido nosso vez ou outra?

* * *

Eu que sou, modéstia à parte, a pessoa mais sensata dessa escola deveria tomar uma atitude. Devia proibir Lucy de andar com os marotos. 

Remus é um amor, sempre preocupado e pronto pra ajudar. Sirius consegue levantar o astral de qualquer um, é o garoto mais divertido que eu conheço. Petter não fede, nem cheira. Pra mim tanto faz como tanto fez. Cada um, individualmente, é inofensivo. Mas quando estão os quatro juntos, podem ser altamente perigosos.

E tenho pra mim, que essa convivência tem afetado o cérebro da minha amiga, que já não é grande coisa em normalidade.

Primeiro ela me leva pra passear nos jardins em um dia de neve. Depois me manda atrás de um pássaro de ouro, que só ela enxergava. Idéias que não combinavam com ela. O pior de tudo foi o resultado dessas idéias malucas: a enfermaria pra mim!

Quem já esteve na enfermaria, e o pior: sob os cuidados da preocupadíssima Madame Pomfrey sabe o que é tédio. Tentei convocar um livro trouxa do meu dormitório, mas não deu certo. Lembrei que ele estava guardado. O único livro que eu tinha em cima da minha cama era o '_Revoltas Mágicas do século IX'._ Um livro interessantíssimo, Devia ser literatura obrigatória para os estudantes a partir do segundo ano.

Foi '_Revoltas Mágicas do século IX' _que me livrou de morrer de tédio naquela enfermaria. Eu tinha duas costelas quebradas e uma fratura na perna. Madame Pomfrey queria que eu passasse a noite em observação.

Mal tinha começado a ler meu livro, Lucy entra na enfermaria junto com Remus, Sirius e... o Potter! Esse último estava desacordado. Lucy me explicou meio por cima alguma coisa com 'quadribol', 'balaço do Sirius' e 'James caindo'. Mas eu entendi a essência da coisa: James Potter iria passar a noite na enfermaria comigo.

Curiosa coincidência, não?

Quando indaguei isso, Remus veio me perguntar se eu estava bem e se eu não me importava de lhe ceder a Lucy pelo resto da tarde. O que eu poderia fazer? Madame Pomfrey jamais deixaria ela passar a tarde comigo mesmo.

Potter continuou desacordado por muito tempo. Havia chegado na metade do meu livro quando a voz dele me fez lembrar que estava na enfermaria.

- O que você está lendo? – Perguntou educadamente.

_- 'Revoltas Mágicas do século IX'._ – Respondi simplesmente.

- Parece interessante. – A voz dele traiu completamente o sentido que a frase teria literalmente.

- E é. – Resolvi expor minha teoria – E acho que devia ser de leitura obrigatória para todos os estudantes de Hogwarts.

- Merlin nos livre! Quem iria se interessar por um livro desses?

- Está conversando com esse alguém!

- Você é exceção. Nunca encontrei ninguém que tenha os mesmos gostos que você.

- Devo ficar lisonjeada, Potter? – Meu grau de irritação já estava subindo.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Entenda como quiser. Só te digo que metade das pessoas normais que eu conheço, jamais leria '_Revoltas Mágicas do século IX'_.

- Remus leria.

- Falei em pessoas normais. O Remus não é normal! Ele é... como posso te dizer... um tipo de aberração...

Meu coração gelou. Não podia acreditar que o Potter estava falando aquilo de um de seus melhores amigos. Eu sabia do segredo de Remus havia muito tempo, e jamais o classificaria como 'aberração'.

- ... Ele foi nomeado monitor! – Potter completou sua linha de raciocínio.

Dessa vez meu coração parou. Por cinco segundos. Depois voltou a bater tão rápido quanto a velocidade da luz. Então, para o Potter, ser nomeado monitor te tornava uma espécie de aberração? A aceleração do meu coração fez a cor subir rapidamente para meu rosto. Eu devia estar mais vermelha que o brasão da Grifinória.

- Então ser nomeado monitor nos torna uma aberração? – Repeti a pergunta, mas dessa vez em voz alta. Bem alta, diga-se de passagem.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala.

- Oh, Potter! O senhor já acordou vamos fazer alguns testes pra saber se está tudo bem.

James continuou me encarando sério, mas não respondeu minha pergunta. Eu balancei a cabeça, indignada, e voltei a atenção para o meu livro.

Definitivamente isso não estava certo. Até agora eu não sei porque é que eu fui me apaixonar por ele?

* * *

As coisas não estavam dando muito certo. Sirius me garantiu que se colocássemos Lily em uma situação de risco, James ia querer protegê-la, e nós os deixaríamos a sós para que James se declarasse mais uma vez e Lily contasse sua descoberta. 

Lindo, não? Queria tanto trabalhar em uma daquelas histórias de contos de fadas... O belo príncipe encantado nunca desiste de seu objetivo em conquistar o coração da delicada, frágil e educada donzela...

Ela por sua vez, faz tudo que está ao seu alcance para ficar junto do príncipe, e na primeira oportunidade, se declaram. E vivem felizes para todo o sempre.

Há também as boas almas que tentam juntar o feliz casal. Estas, agem apenas como leva-e-traz de recados e, em momento algum, precisam se preocupar, pois sabem que o príncipe já roubou o coração da linda princesa.

Falei isso à Remus enquanto voltávamos para o salão comunal.

- Tudo vai acabar bem, Lucy. – Ele me sorriu tranqüilamente. Será que nada consegue abalar essa calma do _lobinho_? É impossível alguém ser assim o tempo todo!

- Acabaria bem se nós dois tivéssemos planejado alguma coisa. Até agora os planos do Sirius só deram problema!

- Pode ser que eles se acertem hoje. Uma noite inteira na enfermaria, não é possível que a Lily não dê o braço a torcer!

- Não duvido de mais nada. – falei com um suspiro.

- Se não der certo, amanhã temos a última fase do plano.

Olhei pra ele sorridente. De tudo o que a gente já passou... achava meio difícil que logo a última fase desse certo.

Isso significa que eu ganho dez barras de chocolate, e comprovo que o Sirius devia viver só de azarar o Snape. Não falei nada, mas acho que Remus percebeu o que passava na minha cabeça.

- Também acho que vai ser difícil. – falou ele.

- O plano em si é fácil. Esses dois que são muito complicados!

Ergui o braço e encarei meu relógio demoradamente. Depois levantei os olhos e soltei um suspiro ao encarar o sol se pondo atrás de algumas montanhas.

- É melhor vocês irem logo. – Remus me falou sorrindo.

- É sim. Tem certeza que não quer ir junto? Eu não fico tão à vontade quando estou sozinha com o Sirius.

- James iria desconfiar. É melhor manter o plano de que você e o Sirius estão se aproximando...

Fiz uma careta e depois nós dois rimos.

- Tudo bem. Manda seu amigo me encontrar na estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

Observei Remus se afastar. Era a primeira vez que eu iria à Hogsmead sem permissão. Minha mão estava gelada de nervoso. Mas Sirius me garantiu que eu não precisava me preocupar. Ninguém descobriria, era por isso que estávamos indo à noite. Me pergunto: será que mais alguém tem coragem de passar o que eu tenho passado pra juntar um casal de amigos?

Mas em poucos minutos, minha própria consciência me responde: ninguém é tão abusado quanto você pra se meter na vida dos outros, garota!

Eu posso com isso?

* * *

**N/P´s**

Vocês acham que nossos planos estão indo longe demais? Tadinha da Lily... quase matamos ela no lago!

_A Flavinha Greeneye que deve ter gostado, afinal ela não parava de rir quando você sugeriu que a Lily rolasse ribanceira abaixo um dia desses..._

A Luci Potter está falando alguma coisa de SAL aqui... vocês sabem o que isso significa?

_Eu sei! Ela está pedindo para que vocês cliquem no botãozinho roxo e dêem SAL à essa fic. SAL é Serviço de Atendimento ao Leitor. E funciona também como tempero!_

Como você sabe?

_Ta escrito aqui nesse capítulo de 'À Beira do Abismo'._

Sabe, Sirius, você não é tão idiota quanto parece...

_Você realmente me ama, não?_

Me recuso a responder isso!

_Pessoal, agora já vamos indo! A Lucy está com o rosto meio vermelho. Será que é porque não quer admitir que me ama?_

Como posso amar alguém tão arrogante como você, Sirius? Me poupe!

_A Lily falava a mesma coisa do James... e hoje nós estamos aqui tentando juntá-los..._

É diferente! Pessoal, até o próximo capítulo! Um Beijo bem grande pra vocês, e continuem mandando esses comentários tão lindos que vocês têm mandado!

_Beijos doces para as minhas lindas leitoras... e um abraço para os homens!_

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Pessoal, o próximo já é o penúltimo capítulo!

Passou rápido, não é? Mas pode ser que a fic tenha continuação... pode ser... vai depender inteiramente de vocês! hehehe

Até o próximo capítulo. Beijinhos, Luci Potter!

**Próxima atualização: 12/01**


	6. Petter, o Grande

Sentiram saudades minhas? Oh, que gracinhas! Eu também, estava morrendo de saudade! Tudo bem que foram só dois dias... mas, no próximo capítulo por exemplo, vocês vão descobrir como isso é muito tempo pra mim!

Já estou ficando com saudades disso aqui... o próximo é o último capítulo, já! O tempo tem passado muito rápido! Agora, vamos ao que interessa (isso vai ser looooongo...). Hoje eu terei mais de uma companhia para responder os comentários! Sim, sim, teremos algumas participações especiais por aqui!

Uma salva de palmas para o nosso querido, lindo, charmoso, inteligente e perfeito: Remus Lupin! Êêêêêê!

**Assim você me deixa sem graça Lucy!**

_Porque eu não tive toda essa apresentação no capítulo passado?_

Hohoho, Sirius Black com ciúmes! Essa é boa! Hahaha. Reminho, tem alguém que eu conheço que vai ter um ataque quando você responder o comentário dela! É a sua fã número 1 tanto aqui em 'MP' como em 'ABA'!

_É quem eu estou pensando? Mas eu não tinha pedido pra ela pensar com carinho no assunto?_

E ela pensou! Sabe, Sirius, quanto mais a gente compara você com o lobinho, mais a gente gosta dele, sabia?

_Você é muito má! Mas eu não me importo, eu sei que a maioria aqui é minha fã, mesmo que você me esnobe..._

**Ô, dó!**

**Lua Potter –** Você também já atacou de cupido? Não é mesmo uma vida fácil! Sim, a frase para o Remus é exatamente assim: 'o que você não me pede sorrindo, que eu não faço chorando'! É que mesmo contrariada, quando ele pede daquele jeitinho dele, eu não consigo dizer não! Por isso da mudança na frase!

_Sabe que eu também não acredito nessa história da Lucy de imunidade? Ninguém é completamente imune à esse ser perfeito que sou eu!_

**Você é sempre tão pouco convencido...**

E eu prefiro nem comentar esse assunto! Beijinhos, Lua!

**miss Jane Poltergeist**** –** Para sua felicidade, vou deixar só o Remus te responder, ta? Muitos beijinhos, linda!

_Como assim só o Remus comentar? Eu também quero conversar com a miss Jane,Lucy!_

Deixa de ser intrometido, Sirius. Desculpe, miss Jane, não vou deixar mais esse sem graça atrapalhar seu momento de felicidade-mor com o lobinho! Beijinhos.

_Beijinhos._

**Olá, miss Jane! Nossa, nem sei como retribuir tudo isso que você sente por mim! Queria poder atravessar as barreiras desse mundo paralelo das fanfics e te conhecer pessoalmente... mas por enquanto, só posso mesmo te agradecer por tanto carinho!**

_Isso está muito meloso, Aluado!_

Sirius! Deixa eles em paz, sim?

**Olha só, sobre eu ser perfeito... não concordo! Você é que é! Ah! A Luci Potter mandou dizer que continua torcendo pra você encontrar seu Remus real! Também estou torcendo por você! Agora falando do capítulo: nesse aqui teremos menos acidentes! Mas é o penúltimo... espero que você goste da última fase do plano! Muitos beijinhos pra você, linda!**

_Bom miss Jane, você fez sua escolha, não é? Ai, Luci, pára de me puxar!_

Então pára de atrapalhar! Será que você não consegue entender que existem pessoas no mundo que não te idolatram?

_Não, não consigo! Mesmo assim miss Jane, se ainda quiser voltar atrás... Mil Beijos!_

**E eu não podia deixar de te dizer (soube que você adora isso!): não deixe de dar SAL à fic! Nós adoramos os seus comentários! Mais e mais beijos!**

**Naiarita**** –** Oh! Eu agradeço em nome da Luci Potter e de todos as personagens da fic! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijinhos!

_Eu sou seu preferido, não sou?_

**Não dê importância ao Sirius. Ele só está com o ego ferido pela miss Jane gostar mais de mim do que dele! Beijos Naiarita!**

_Mil beijos do perfeito Sirius Black._

Ele não cansa de repetir essa frase! Parece um disco riscado...

**Bruna Martins**** –** Pra sua felicidade, aqui estão dois dos marotos: Sirius e Remus! Oh! Vai ter capítulo novo de 'ABA' no dia do seu niver, sabia? A Luci disse que vai oferecer ele pra você!

_Vamos ter bolo? Se tiver, eu posso ser seu convidado de honra? Ah! E quantas velhinhas você vai assoprar?_

**O Sirius já é confiante, ainda você aumenta tanto assim o ego dele... daqui a pouco ele vai invadir sua casa, sentar no sofá, estender as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro e pedir pra você trazer uma cerveja amanteigada enquanto ele assiste um jogo de quadribol naquele aparelhinho trouxa, a tal da VT!**

_Aluado, você bem que podia parar de me difamar, não é? A Bruna me ama, eu amo ela, ela faz aniversário semana que vem e eu quero bolo! Nos completamos em tudo!_

Sirius, ninguém merece você! Ah, Remus, o aparelho trouxa, chama-se Televisão e a abreviatura é TV! Bruna, muitos beijinhos e continue comentando!

**JhU Radcliffe**** –** Estamos amando seus comentários, sabia? Nossa mais nova fã! Obrigada por add a fic e a Luci Potter nos seus favoritos! Todos nós ficamos muito felizes com seus elogios! Muitos Beijinhos!

_Só uma pergunta: você é minha fã? Ou prefere o Remus? Mas acho que você tem jeito de quem gosta mais de mim! Acertei?_

**Bom, JhU, não se assuste com o Almofadinhas. Ele é mesmo abusado, mas acho que todo mundo já está acostumado com ele desse jeito, não? Você já sabe sobre a campanha do SAL? Então, não deixe de temperar a fic! Hehehe Beijos do Aluado!**

_Mil Beijinhos, linda!_

**Ly Black –** Linda, você não vai acreditar em quem eu consegui trazer especialmente pra você! Ele tem um tempo muito corrido, mas conseguiu alguns minutinhos da agenda dele pra você! Ele é durão, mau humorado, mas um excelente bruxo e auror! E, com certeza, tem um coração muito maior do que a b----! Hahaha, estou falando do nosso querido Moody!

Boa Noite (são 2hs da madruga...) senhorita Black! Minha ex-auror Lucy Eyelesbarrow me chamou para responder alguma dúvida sua, de vital importância! Em que posso ajuda-la?

Hum, Moody. A dúvida dela é essa aqui. (estende um papelzinho com o comentário da Ly Black).

Eu não posso acreditar que nos tempos sombrios que estamos enfrentando, a guerra terrível no mundo mágico, você me vem com esse tipo de brincadeira? Achei que tinha me livrado disso quando você pediu demissão, Lucy!

_Seu filme está bonito com o Olho Tonto, não é Lucy?_

Cala a boca, Sirius! Por favor, Moody, já que você veio até aqui, custa nos responder? Você não vai querer que a gente tire nossas próprias conclusões, não é?

Tudo o que eu vou te responder, mocinha, é que perder a bunda por guardar a varinha no bolso de trás da calça é algo muito freqüente, e eu ter esse conhecimento, não significa que tenha acontecido comigo! Agora, passar bem, e não esqueçam: Vigilância constante!

**Ly, eu acho que foi ele quem perdeu a bunda...**

_Você acha? No esquadrão de aurores, Somos oito contra dois que apostamos que Olho Tonto é o 'bruxo experiente' em questão..._

Desculpa, Ly, acho que ele não esclareceu muita coisa, não é? Eu pelo menos continuo concordando com o Remus e Sirius! Deve ser por isso que ele é tão paranóico com esse negócio de 'Vigilância Constante'. Ah! Obrigada por gostar tanto da nossa vida de comediante! Hahaha, A Luci Potter agradece por você ter add ela como autora favorita, e também está pedindo de novo seu msn, porque não saiu no comentário!

**Na verdade, a Luci Potter está perguntando se o seu MSN é aquele mesmo do seu Profile! Beijos, Ly!**

_Eu também me amo, sabia? Hum, quer dizer... também te amo! Mas isso não significa que eu não me ame... ah! Você me entendeu, né? Eu até falaria da minha bunda aqui, mas acho que isso é conteúdo impróprio para menores de 18 anos... e tem muita gente com menos que isso lendo a fic. Mas a gente pode conversar reservadamente? Mil beijinhos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 05 – Petter, o Grande.**

Terça-feira de manhã acordei bastante disposta. Minha autoconfiança renovada pelo lindo sonho que eu tive à noite: Lily pedia James em namoro e nossas preocupações se findavam.

O final do sonho é que foi meio confuso, eu entrava na Igreja vestida de branco e começava a gritar no altar que depois de tanto tempo e trabalho, era com a Lily que o James devia casar. Mas ele me mostrava a Lily com o Sirius, e ela estava grávida. Sirius segurava uma pequena placa dizendo: "_Bem feito, não me quis, agora não me terá nunca mais_". Então ele se transformava em um lobo e o padre (que no sonho era o Remus) saia correndo assustado.

Analisando o sonho, acho que podemos descartar a parte depois que a Lily pede James em namoro, não é mesmo? Afinal, todo o resto é muito surreal. Apesar de ter gostado bastante da plaquinha do Sirius. Era um alivio pra mim saber que se eu o ignorasse bastante, ele não tentaria mais nada comigo...

Desci sozinha, mas bastante sorridente para o salão principal. Sentei para tomar café da manhã com os marotos, crente que o 'encontro' teria dado certo. Minutos depois entram Lily e James no salão principal, um mais emburrado que o outro.

- O que foi? – perguntei baixinho para Lily. E vi que Remus fazia a mesma pergunta para James.

- Brigamos. – ela respondeu mau-humorada.

- Porquê?

- Nem sei mais porque... a gente briga por tanta bobeira.

- Você devia dar o braço a torcer.

- Se você acha que eu vou fazer o mesmo que ele fazia quando 'era afim' de mim, pode esquecer.

Senti o tom de 'conversa encerrada'. Acho que devíamos ter apelado pra poção do amor ou até mesmo pra sugestão de Petter de escrevermos uma carta um pro outro no nome um do outro. Confuso, não? Mas até isso seria menos perigoso do que as 'fases' do plano do Sirius.

Terminado o café da manhã, iríamos à primeira aula do dia: Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com o professor Kettleburn. Falei certo _iríamos_.

Quase obriguei Lily a voltar comigo ao dormitório já que tinha esquecido meu livro. Nos atrasamos quase meia hora. Na volta passamos pela estátua da bruxa de um olho só e tirei o "Mapa do Maroto" do bolso. Parei bruscamente.

- Lily, McGonagall vai passar por aqui. – Falei assustada. Mas era pura mentira. No mapa não tinha sinal nem de fantasmas por perto. - Ela vai ficar uma fera!

- Droga! Tudo sua culpa, Lucy. – Lily falou nervosa. – Se eu pegar detenção...

- Nós não vamos ser pegas, vem aqui. – Encostei minha varinha na estátua e murmurei "_Dissendium_".

Lily me olhou alarmada e eu puxei minha amiga pra dentro da passagem secreta.

- Como você descobriu isso?

- Estava escrito no mapa. – Isso era verdade.

Lily murmurou um 'ah!' e continuou me seguindo pelo túnel estreito da passagem. Ainda não contente, me perguntou:

- E onde isso vai chegar?

- Não faço idéia. – Isso era mentira. Sabia muito bem que sairíamos no porão da Dedosdemel. Mas Lily não podia nem desconfiar disso.

Eu sabia que ela ficaria uma fera quando nos descobrisse fora de Hogwarts. Mas Merlin resolveu colaborar comigo ao menos uma vez e tinha apinhado as lojas de Hogsmead de gente fazendo compras de Natal.

O que isso tem a ver? Lily tinha que ficar quietinha pra não chamar a atenção de ninguém pra duas estudantes fora da escola em horário de aula em tempos de guerra.

Fiz ótimas compras na Dedosdemel, e Lily estava tão emburrada que me dava medo. Ela tinha que relaxar, senão o plano não daria certo...

- Lis, fica calma. Já que estamos aqui vamos nos divertir um pouquinho. Não vai te fazer mal, sabia?

- Lucy, estamos em guerra, e se aparecerem Comensais da Morte por aqui?

Me arrepiei toda. O problema de conviver com os marotos é que você fica tão confiante, que não cogita esse tipo de possibilidade. Mas não podia revelar isso pra minha amiga, então dei um riso irônico e falei calmamente:

- Nós oferecemos um desses chocolates pra eles...

Lily me lançou um "morra, criatura idiota" (o nº 12) e eu resolvi não falar mais nada. Continuei passeando com Lily até nos afastarmos bastante da área central de Hogsmead.

No dia anterior, enquanto Lily estava na enfermaria, eu estive em Hogsmead com Sirius, para planejarmos onde seria o ponto de encontro dos pombinhos. Até porque eu não conhecia muita coisa em Hogsmead além do Três Vassouras, Correio e a Dedosdemel...

Entramos em uma pequena floresta. Não era bem uma floresta como em Hogwarts, mas tinha muitas árvores, pequenas e grandes, e um riacho. Fui com Lily até perto da água. Mas ali o inverno já estava fazendo efeito e o pequeno riozinho já estava congelado.

- Não vai demorar pra começar a nevar. – observou Lily ao sentarmos em uma grande rocha.

De repente eu dei um pulo.

- Lis, eu preciso fazer... – fiz uma careta e cruzei as pernas. Ela não entendeu.

- Fazer o quê?

- Fazer coisinho...

- O que é coisinho?

- XIXI! – dei um grito e pude ouvir alguns pássaros voando assustados.

- Ok. – respondeu ela um pouco assustada também – Fique à vontade, eu vou ficar aqui.

- Ta, já volto.

Bom, se eu realmente quisesse fazer 'coisinho' não saberia pra onde correr. Mas como eu queria achar Sirius, sabia muito bem onde ir.

Encontrei o maroto e fiz um sinal pra ele. Pude vê-lo encaminhar James na direção em que Lily estava e sumiu. Nem eu pude perceber a rapidez que ele desapareceu de trás de James.

Meu amigo míope continuou andando e conversando como se Sirius ainda estivesse ali e parou bruscamente ao se dar de cara com Lily brincando com a varinha nas mãos.

- O quê... – começou James.

- ...você está fazendo aqui? – completou Lily.

Eles não formam um belo casal? Um complementa a fala do outro... uma perfeita sincronia...

Minha amiga levantou furiosa da rocha e começou a me procurar com o olhar. Dificilmente iria me achar... Sirius e eu já estávamos em cima de uma árvore enorme e muito cheia de folhas.

- Vai, Sirius. Ta na hora de você ter seus cinco minutos de _Merlin_. – Ele riu e apontou a varinha para o alto.

Rapidamente uma neve grossa e disforme estava caindo sobre nossas cabeças e do casal lá embaixo. Sem alternativas (_de novo!_) eles correram para se abrigar em uma pequena gruta que havia ali perto.

- Minha vez de atacar de _Merlin_. – falei divertida e apontei para a entrada da gruta derrubando algumas pedras (já colocadas ali na noite anterior), de modo a bloquear a saída dos dois.

Tínhamos decidido que, se Merlin não aceitava nos ajudar, nós mesmo nos ajudaríamos. Por isso Sirius aprendeu um feitiço para simular a neve que, com certeza, Merlin não mandaria naquele momento em que tanto iríamos precisar.

Sirius e eu agitamos a varinha sincronizadamente e nossos feitiços findaram.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntei descendo da árvore.

- Uns três dias? – ele me perguntou estendendo a mão para eu não cair.

Nos encaramos sérios como se tivéssemos considerando a possibilidade, então eu abanei a cabeça.

- Não. Eles não teriam o que comer. Duas horas está ótimo.

Começamos a passear pela floresta. Eu não conhecia o lugar e fiquei fascinada. No dia anterior não pude ver muita coisa, já que estava bastante escuro. Era uma floresta muito bonitinha. Pude perceber que Sirius conhecia bem a região, já que me levou nos lugares com as melhores paisagens.

Ouvi um barulho.

- Explosão! – falamos nós dois juntos e corremos até a gruta.

Pelas brechas entre as rochas pudemos perceber alguns jorros de luzes: prateada, vermelha, violeta... De repente uma explosão mais forte e as 'paredes' da gruta foram pelos ares. Sirius e eu fomos arremessados longe.

Entre o que sobrou da gruta pude ver Lily limpar as vestes e James ajeitar os óculos. Os dois pareciam... nervosos!

Lily andou ameaçadoramente até nós com James em seu encalço.

- Não quero vocês dois se metendo na minha vida. Me deixem em paz! E você, Lucy, me decepcionou profundamente.

- Eu? O que foi... não... – Eu não consegui responder uma frase completa e Lily se virou furiosa desaparecendo ao longe.

Nossa atenção se voltou para James que me surpreendeu ao sentar no chão junto da gente e limpar nossas vestes com um feitiço.

- Desistam vocês dois. Eu já desisti. – falou ele desanimado.

- A gente não pode, James. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, ta na cara. – falei de um jeito meigo.

Ele soltou uma risada desanimada e sorriu pra mim.

- Você é uma boa amiga, Lucy. Mas a Lily e eu nunca vamos dar certo mesmo. Ia ser uma relação um tanto...

- Explosiva? – Sirius perguntou divertido. E nós três rimos. – Seria legal, o filho de vocês! Viveria em uma constante luta entre o seu lado maroto e o lado monitor da Lily.

James levantou e me puxou para cima.

- Vamos voltar para o castelo. – falou ele. Sirius e eu apenas concordamos.

* * *

- O que estamos fazendo de errado? – perguntava Remus andando de um lado para o outro do nosso quartel general.

Ah! O dormitório masculino tinha se tornado nosso ponto de encontro. Eu saía e voltava debaixo da capa da invisibilidade do James, já que ficaria meio... estranho, uma garota entrando toda hora no quarto dos meninos.

- Nós? Nada. – respondeu Rabicho – A Evans já admitiu pra Lucy que gosta do James. A escola inteira sabe que o James gosta da Evans. Eles não estão juntos porque são dois burros.

Queria que alguém tivesse fotografado o momento. Eu tinha parado com um pedaço de chocolate no ar e a boca semi-aberta (eu vivo passando por esse tipo de situação...). Remus estava de olhos arregalados e Sirius parou de riscar irritantemente o pergaminho com os gráficos idiotas que ele vinha fazendo.

- Rabicho, me responde uma coisa. – Sirius falou calmamente ainda com os olhos arregalados – Onde foi que você leu isso?

Eu perguntaria melhor: '_Quantos dias você teve que passar em cima de um pergaminho lendo essa frase até decorar?_'. Lógico que minha educação refreou as palavras antes que elas saíssem. Petter era quem a gente podia considerar o 'quebra-galho'. E fazia satisfeito coisas que Sirius jamais aceitaria fazer. Por isso ele merecia, pelo menos, um pouco de respeito.

Ele encarou Sirius um pouco corado e balbuciou alguma coisa como: '_percebi_' e '_é meio óbvio_'. Não consegui prestar atenção porque minha mente já estava viajando novamente.

Petter tinha mais do que razão. James ainda não tinha desistido de Lily. Ele tinha deixado claro no dia anterior ao nos olhar triste pedindo para desistirmos. E Lily? Bom, Lily já tinha admitido que gostava de James, não?

Não tínhamos que forçá-los a ficarem juntos (_na aula, na enfermaria, jogando xadrez, presos em uma gruta..._). Assim eles nunca iam dar chance um ao outro, são exatamente o que Petter falou: dois burros!

Acabava de perceber que nosso papel tinha que ser diferente. Fomos mais míopes que James nesses últimos dias.

Levantei da cama de Remus com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Já sei o que vamos fazer!

* * *

**N/P´s:**

**Hum, sobrou pra mim fazer a NP hoje! A Luci Potter está de folga no trabalho amanhã, então veio postar a fic de madrugada mesmo... A Lucy e o Sirius ficaram com fome e foram atacar a travessa de brigadeiros da geladeira. Adivinhem se eles estão brigando pelos maiores?**

**Bom, o próximo capítulo é o último... quero pedir, em nome de toda a família 'Miopes Cupidos' que vocês cliquem no botãozinho roxo aí embaixo e comentem, dêem SAL à fic! E também agradecer à todos que têm comentado! Eu me divirto muito com os marotos e a Lucy na fic, mas os comentários de vocês, são ainda melhores! Não sei se eu volto no próximo capítulo pra comentar... de qualquer maneira, gostei muito de ter participado desse! Muitos e muitos beijos, Remus Lupin Aluado!**

_Hahaha, achou que ia se despedir sozinho? Minhas queridas e lindas fãs! Antes de ir embora, só quero dizer que eu amo muito vocês! Sei que minhas fãs são a grande maioria, então: deixem comentário e quem sabe eu consiga voltar no próximo capítulo? Milhões de beijos, Sirius._

Merlin me livre da sua presença de novo por aqui, Sirius! Bom, eu gosto do final desse capítulo... principalmente as nossas reações ao que o Petter falou! É isso! Nem vou falar muito... o cachorro do Sirius aproveitando que é mais forte que eu e comeu todos os brigadeiros! A Luci Potter vai ficar uma fera quando ver... Espero que ela se vingue de você, Sirius, nem que seja no próximo capítulo! Hahaha Pessoal agora já vou indo! Amei participar disso aqui de novo! Muitos beijinhos, amo todas/todos vocês!

* * *

**N/A:**

Próximo capítulo sem data marcada. Quanto mais vocês comentarem, mais rápido eu vou postar! Hahaha Não é bem uma chantagem, mas como eu só volto pro meu trabalho semana que vem, a atualização ia demorar um pouco. Mas se vocês comentarem bastante, eu vou ficar muito feliz, vou pro meu escritório só pra pegar o arquivo do último capítulo e postar logo!

É justo, não? Rsrsrs

Meus queridos, obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários que eu tenho recebido! Cada review que chega eu fico ainda mais feliz! Vocês são umas gracinhas! XD (próximo capítulo é beeeeem grande! O dobro desse...).

Muitos beijinhos, Luci Potter.


	7. No fim, quem sabe?

**Hoje quem vai responder as review´s serei eu mesma! Com o tanto que a Lucy e o Sirius brigam, esse capítulo ficaria enorme... rsrsrs**

**Elein –** Hehehe, obrigada! Beijinhos.

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Que bom que o Remus te fez tão feliz! Hahaha você é uma gracinha com essa paixão pelo Remus! Quanto ao que você falou no final do seu comentário '_é melhor não sonhar tão alto assim_', acho que você estava enganada! Logo, logo daremos um jeito nisso! Rsrsrs Beijinhos.

**JuH Radcliffe –** Quem ia gostar do que você falou seria a Lucy (personagem), '_Sirius é mais por falta de opção_'... huahuahua Eu também fico na maior dúvida de qual maroto é meu preferido... Eu nem demorei, né? Hehehe Beijinhos.

**BruNah! – **Oi Linda! Se não conseguir ler na Floreios, pode comentar aqui! Você sabe que eu amo seus comentários sempre tão lindinhos, né? Te adoro! Beijinhos.

**E.B. – **Oh, você também lê 'A Beira do Abismo'? Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios... fico muito feliz em saber que alguém está gostando! Beijinhos.

**Ly Black – **Eu acho o Petter o seu mais inútil da face da Terra! Mas sabe que deu certo ele usar o cérebro uma vez na vida? Huahuahua Ly, adoro seus comentários, infelizmente não conseguimos tirar nossa dúvida com o Moody, então tiramos nossas próprias conclusões! Fique tranqüila: hoje eles encerram a carreira de cupidos! Finalmente, diga-se de passagem... rsrsrs Depois você resolve seus assuntos com o Sirius... Beijinhos!

**mamai black – **Obrigada! Concordo com você, o James é um amor! Espero que você goste desse capítulo... Beijinhos

**Bruna Martins – **Parabéns antecipado pra você, querida! Não pude trazer o James, mas na continuação (sim, vamos ter uma!) eu trago ele pra você, ta? Não fica brava comigo? Ainda não consegui terminar seu capítulo... mas nosso acordo ainda está de pé! Rsrsrs Beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye – **Crise de risos tive eu aqui quando li seu comentário! Que doença é essa que você inventou? Huahuahua Eu me divirto muito com seus comentários, sabia? Ainda quero aquela ajuda que você me ofereceu uns capítulos atrás... Rsrsrs O plano da Lucy é bem mais simples que o do Sirius... não sei como eles não pensaram nisso antes! Huahuahuha Beijinhos!

**Fiquem agora com o nosso último capítulo... Muitos e muito beijinhos à todos vocês!**

* * *

**Capítulo 06 – No fim... quem sabe?**

Era sexta-feira à noite e Lily continuava sem falar comigo. Pode parecer pouco, mas pra mim, esses dois dias sem conversar com ela pareciam uma eternidade.

Tudo bem que ultimamente eu tenho passado mais tempo com os marotos do que com ela... mas de qualquer forma, era por causa dela mesmo, não?

- Vai continuar com essa criancice? – perguntei séria, em pé ao lado da cama dela.

- Que eu saiba, não fui eu quem agiu como criança. – Ela me respondeu brava.

- Deixa de ser boba, Lis. Eu só estava querendo te ajudar. Foi o que eu te prometi, aquele dia no lago.

- Não sei como você espera me ajudar desse jeito. Poxa, Lucy, me fazer perder uma manhã inteira de aula, me levar para Hogsmead, e me deixar trancada com o Potter naquela gruta...

- Me desculpa? Por favor, Lis? Ah, você sabe que eu ajo por impulso, quando eu vi já estava aceitando a idéia do Sirius. Achei que se vocês tivessem alguns momentos juntos e sozinhos, iriam se entender.

- O Sirius é outro motivo que eu não posso te perdoar.

Eu sabia... de um jeito ou de outro Sirius sempre conseguia atrapalhar minha vida!

- E porquê, Lis? Posso saber?

Ela fechou o livro que vinha lendo e se arrumou melhor na cama.

- Quando eu contei pra você que tinha descoberto que gosto do Potter, eu contei pra _você_. Eu não contei à Alice, não contei ao Remus, não contei à Dumbledore... contei pra minha melhor amiga. Eu confiei em você, Lucy. Você traiu a minha confiança quando contou para o Sirius.

Ai, Merlin, eu tive que rir! Lily fica louca com isso, quando ela está falando séria e eu começo a rir. Mas mil coisas passaram na minha cabeça, e eu não consegui segurar: tive que rir. Já que, possivelmente, em alguns minutos ela estaria descobrindo que não era só o Sirius que estava sabendo e, quando isso acontecesse, eu seria uma Lucy degolada!

- Do que você está rindo, criatura?

- Desculpa, Lis. Ai, isso está ficando freqüente, não?

- Demais. Você só tem feito coisa errada! – Ela ainda estava séria, mas eu conheço muito bem essa ruivinha. Seu coração de pedra já estava amolecendo...

- Se eu erro, é tentando acertar. Eu quero te ajudar, quero que você e o James sejam felizes.

Ela soltou um suspiro e eu vi seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Sentei na beirada da cama e fiz um cachinho com o cabelo dela.

- Nós nunca vamos ser felizes juntos, Lucy. – Ela falou num fio de voz que fez meu coração gelar de dó. – A gente não combina. Nunca vai dar certo.

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu não consegui fazer nenhuma palhaçada para animá-la. Naquele momento eu percebi que minha melhor amiga estava sofrendo com o sentimento por James. Até então eu achei que ela tinha apenas se dado por vencida e resolvido aceitar as insistências dele, ou ouvido meus conselhos de que ele era um bom partido. Mas não, ela estava mesmo apaixonada por James Potter.

Mas ninguém pode me culpar também. Eu sei que sou a melhor amiga e ninguém antes que eu deveria ter percebido. Mas a Lily é muito reservada com relação à sentimentos. Provavelmente ela deve ter passado muito tempo lutando com a descoberta antes de me falar que estava gostando dele.

Todas essas fichas caindo ao mesmo tempo devem ter me deixado com uma expressão muito feia, pois Lily começou a chorar e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi abraçá-la.

Depois de um tempo quando nos separamos, Lily estava com os olhos bastante vermelhos. E eu também. O que eu podia fazer? Não posso ver ninguém chorando que abre uma torneirinha automática embaixo dos meus olhos. Quando Lily secou o rosto e viu meu estado começou a rir.

- O que eu faria sem você, Lucy? – Ela me perguntou risonha.

- Teria uma vida normal?

Nós duas rimos e eu aproveitei o momento de bom humor pra perguntar:

- Há quanto tempo? Quanto tempo faz que você gosta tanto 'daquele traste'?

- Nem sei. – Ela encarou a porta do dormitório – Foi de repente, comecei a achar o cabelo dele bonito despenteado daquele jeito. Percebi que ninguém voava melhor do que ele e que era bem feito pro Ranhoso ser azarado pelos marotos.

Ela ficou em silêncio um instante.

- O sorriso dele também é lindo. E mesmo sendo tão pretensioso, é uma boa pessoa. – Ela voltou a me encarar. - Eu o vi ajudando alguns alunos do primeiro ano a fazerem os deveres. Essas coisas, coisas pequenas, que eu me permiti reparar... foi isso que começou a mudar meu conceito dele.

- Você falando assim, estou quase me apaixonando por ele também.

Lily riu.

- Seu coração é do Sirius.

Essa mudança brusca de assunto não me fez bem. Fechei a cara de repente e cruzei os braços.

- Merlin me livre daquele cachorro! Meu coração está livre e desimpedido. – Falei tão convicta que até Lily se assustou.

- Você não estava tentando conquistá-lo? E aquela propaganda toda sobre ele ser lindo, divertido, uma ótima companhia? Não estou te entendendo! Até hoje de manhã você assistiu todas as aulas com ele.

Há há há. Mais uma goles fora... Havia me esquecido do nosso antigo plano!

- Ele é passado! Não me merece e nem nunca me mereceu.

Acho que ela aceitou essa minha desculpa, pelo menos não falou nada.

- E o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar, Lis? Tudo o que eu tenho feito foi tentar deixar você e o James juntos pra ver se vocês conversam e se entendem.

- Eu não quero me entender com ele. – Lily ficou repentinamente séria – Nem quero que você faça alguma coisa. Ele já me esqueceu, eu posso muito bem fazer o mesmo!

Senti que nossa conversa estava encerrada. Murmurei um boa noite pra Lily e saí do dormitório.

O salão comunal estava vazio. Me sentei perto da lareira e fiquei observando o fogo. Sempre gostei de fazer isso quando precisava pensar.

Devo ter passado horas ali, pois acordei assustada quando alguém tocou no meu ombro.

- Remus? – perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

- Não, o lobo mau.

- Esse trocadilho não ficou bom! – falei sorrindo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Dormindo?

- Isso eu sei. Queria saber o porque de você estar dormindo aqui no salão comunal.

- Ah! Não sei. Fiquei aqui olhando o fogo, pensando na vida, olhando o fogo, pensando... acho que adormeci.

- Você está ansiosa! Não devia se preocupar, se tiver que ser, será.

- Queria ter essa sua confiança. Como você consegue ser sempre tão calmo? Ter tanta certeza das coisas?

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada, Lucy. – Eu me acomodei no canto da poltrona e ele sentou ao meu lado. – Só acho que a gente não deve se preocupar à toa. O James e a Lily se gostam, não importa quanto tempo leve, eles vão sentir a falta um do outro.

Eu pisquei os olhos surpresa. E logo senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Na verdade...

- Você estava pensando em você, não?

- Mais ou menos.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e eu decidi desabafar.

- Estava pensando em como nossos cupidos são completamente cegos. Lily não queria gostar de James e está perdidamente apaixonada. E eu... – fiz uma pausa – Eu queria gostar de uma pessoa, mas não consigo.

- Posso dar minha opinião? – Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça – Eu acho que o Sirius gosta de verdade de você.

- Eu queria que fosse você... – falei baixinho encarando minhas pantufas.

- Ninguém manda no coração, Lucy. E também, nós dois não daríamos certo. – Ele falou paternalmente.

Eu sorri pra ele.

- É. Acho que você faz muito o papel de meu irmão mais velho.

- Exatamente. Você queria que fosse eu porque eu te dou atenção, cuido de você e te entendo. (e não é que é isso mesmo!), mas eu faço tudo isso porque te considero a irmã que eu nunca tive. Como casal, a gente não iria combinar. E lembre do que eu te falei. Com o tempo, as coisas se acertam. Agora, é melhor você ir dormir, mocinha.

- Ok. – Levantei num pulo do sofá, estava bem mais alegre – Obrigada, Remus.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Irmão, é pra isso! – Ele me falou piscando um olho e eu voltei para o meu quarto.

* * *

Estava bastante animada no outro dia. Apesar de ter dormido mal no salão comunal e no fim das contas ter dormido apenas algumas horas, eu sentia que era a pessoa mais feliz daquele castelo! Minha animação vacilou quando encontrei Sirius sozinho na mesa da Grifinória. 

- Onde está o Remus? – perguntei ao me sentar em frente ao maroto.

- Bom dia, Lucy! – Ele me abriu um imenso (e lindo!) sorriso.

- Bom dia, Sirius. Onde está o Remus?

- Não vem.

Eu continuei o encarando, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas ele parece não ter percebido, já que folheava calmamente o Profeta Diário.

- SIRIUS! – gritei e ele deu um pulo, batendo a mão na xícara de café que derramou nos meus biscoitos.

- Você é maluca?

- Você não estava me dando atenção, tive que gritar. Agora me fala: porque o Remus não vem?

- Que insistência nesse assunto! O Remus não vem porque ele não quer.

- Não quer? – Minha animação indo por água abaixo...

- Ele disse que confia em nós dois. Acha que conseguimos dar conta do recado.

Esse tipo de injustiça devia ser proibida! A pessoa acorda animada, feliz, achando até a neve branca que cai lá fora, a coisa mais colorida do mundo.

De repente ela encontra uma criatura que dá a notícia mais terrível que ela podia esperar! Sim, porque passar o dia inteiro sozinha com o Sirius é uma grande tortura!

É ou não é um mundo muito injusto?

* * *

- Não vou mesmo! Já estou ficando treinada, quando você vem com essa conversa de '_relaxa e vamos passear_', alguma coisa terrível está para acontecer comigo! 

- Lily, a dramática da dupla sou eu, ta? Por favor!

- Já está anoitecendo, ta frio, nevando, o que você quer fazer lá fora?

- Te mostrar um lugar que eu encontrei. E tem que ser agora! Na volta a gente pode passar pra tomar um chá com Hagrid, faz tempo que não visitamos ele.

Lily me olhou pensativa. Era minha última cartada. E pra falar a verdade, se essa não desse certo, temo que não desse nunca mais.

- É rápido?

- Só vai depender de você! – falei com um imenso sorriso. Lily não resistiu bancar a durona muito tempo e acabou cedendo.

- Então vamos.

Antes de sairmos, consegui convencê-la a trocar de roupa. Me limitei a responder que era um acontecimento importante.

Lily vestiu um vestido de cor creme, liso e longo até o tornozelo. Era justo até a cintura e depois descia em algumas camadas de tecido mais volumosas. Estava linda! Por cima, nós jogamos um sobretudo de pele, e eu arrumei o cabelo liso dela em cachinhos.

Parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Lá fora, o vento estava terrivelmente gelado. A neve tinha parado de cair e finalmente eu conseguia agradecer Merlin por alguma coisa.

Só paramos nossa caminhada em frente ao Salgueiro Lutador.

- Mais um plano mirabolante? – Ela me perguntou desconfiada, mas com uma expressão de riso.

- Nem tanto assim. – falei sorridente – Vamos?

Ela encolheu os ombros e me seguiu. Procurei por algum tempo um galho comprido, e quando achei, toquei um nó no caule do Salgueiro Lutador.

Instantaneamente os galhos paralisaram e Lily me olhou estupefata. Tive que rir da expressão dela. Será que foi assim que eu fiquei de manhã quando vi Sirius fazer o mesmo?

Havia uma abertura quase imperceptível na árvore. Foi por ali que entramos.

- Foi isso que você encontrou?

- Quase.

Fomos subindo, Lily fazendo perguntas e eu cantarolando uma música das 'Esquisitonas'. A madeira sob nossos pés rangia, e o vento lá fora fazia um barulho amedrontador. Além do lugar todo ter uma aparência assustadora. Era muito deserto, cheio de teias de aranhas, móveis quebrados e madeiras podres.

Chegamos enfim ao nosso destino: o último andar da casa dos gritos. Empurrei a porta que deu um leve rangido.

- O que está acontecendo? – Lily perguntou num misto de surpresa e desconfiança.

Aquele cômodo estava magnífico. Era o único lugar limpo da casa dos gritos. No chão, um tapete vermelho. Todas as paredes estavam cobertas com pesadas cortinas, verde esmeralda (enfeitiçadas para não se mexerem e assim não chamar a atenção de ninguém em Hogsmead). Em volta do quarto, várias velas de todos os tamanhos criavam um clima muito agradável.

No centro da sala uma mesinha baixa, com duas cadeiras, estava forrada com uma toalha da mesma cor das cortinas e tinha um bonito arranjo de flores no centro.

- O que você achou? – perguntei um pouco receosa.

- Está lindo, mas porque...

Nesse momento, James e Sirius entraram no quarto. Lily virou para eles surpresa. James deixou escapar um risinho no canto dos lábios ao ver a sala e depois ele e Lily ficaram se encarando.

Nenhum grito. Nenhuma palavra. Foi a minha vez de encarar Sirius surpresa. Será que tinha sido assim tão fácil?

Mas existem perguntas que você nunca deve fazer, nem mesmo em pensamento. Lily abotoou novamente o sobretudo e me encarou séria.

- Já entendi, Lucy. Eu tinha te dito...

Eu não ia deixar a oportunidade passar assim, não é? Interrompi Lily na hora. Não antes de respirar fundo, muito fundo. Se desse errado, era nossa amizade que estava em jogo.

- Tinha me dito, Lily que não queria que eu me metesse mais nisso. Mas eu sou uma amiga chata e enxerida. E preciso falar isso na frente de vocês dois, pra não restar dúvidas! – Me virei para James - Você sempre gostou da Lily, e ainda gosta! Não adianta negar ou dizer que está esquecendo, eu vejo nos seus olhos, James. Não é pouco o que você sente pela minha amiga. E mesmo que passem anos, você não vai conseguir esquecer desse sentimento.

- E de que me adianta? – Ele me perguntou triste.

Olhei pra Lily.

- E você, Lis, devia deixar de ser tão cabeça dura. O James é um garoto de ouro. Tem um sorriso lindo, é amigo, companheiro, sincero e apaixonado! Completamente apaixonado por você! Eu sei que você consegue encontrar e ver as qualidades dele, então pra que sofrer mais?

Lily fitou o chão um tanto ruborizada.

- Nós preparamos essa noite pra vocês. Ao menos _tentem_ se entender. – falou Sirius.

- Não deixem passar essa oportunidade. Pra que continuarem como cão e gato, se vocês podem viver em harmonia?

Estava disposta a ficar ali o tempo que fosse preciso pra eles conversarem, mas James olhou para Lily e depois pra mim. Quando nos encaramos ele abriu um sorriso tímido, um sorriso de agradecimento.

- Vocês podem... hum, nos deixar a sós? – Ele perguntou e nós três olhamos para Lily. Ela levantou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Eu entendi como um sim, e saí puxando Sirius pela mão.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntei quando saímos do Salgueiro Lutador – Temos que ficar meio por perto.

- Vem comigo. – foi a vez dele me puxar.

* * *

Quando Lucy e Sirius saíram do quarto, eu fiz uma enorme nota mental de nunca mais contar um segredo para Lucy Eyelesbarrow. Especialmente se esse segredo envolver um amor impossível. Lucy é do tipo de pessoa que não conhece limite e não aceita 'não' como resposta. 

Se a situação já estava ruim, o Potter fez questão de deixá-la pior. Andou calmamente até uma das cadeiras, sentou e ficou me observando.

- O que foi? – perguntei arisca.

- Você está linda. Quer dizer, você é linda, sempre foi, mas...

- Mas... – eu incentivei.

- Ultimamente eu tenho procurado não enxergar isso.

- Ah!

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu andei até a mesa e sentei na cadeira em frente à dele. Apoiei os braços na mesa e o encarei pensativa.

- Porque a gente briga tanto?

- Não sei. Na verdade, acho que eu sempre te provoquei tanto pra ganhar um pouco da sua atenção.

Senti meu rosto queimar.

- É verdade... o que a Lucy falou? – perguntei.

- Ela e o Sirius vêm trabalhando muito nisso, de nos juntar, não é? Mas sim, ela tinha razão. Eu ainda não consegui te esquecer.

Não consegui mais encará-lo. Estava muito sem graça por toda a situação em si.

- Hum, que tal a gente aproveitar então o que eles prepararam pra nós? – Perguntei baixinho. Ele abriu um sorriso lindo.

- Você está falando sério?

- Estou. Lucy é uma ótima cozinheira, não duvido que o jantar esteja maravilhoso.

Foi impressão minha ou ele fez uma careta de decepção? Se fez, soube disfarçar muito rápido. Mas o que ele estava esperando? Que eu dissesse '_Sim Potter, vamos começar a namorar_'. Foram raras as vezes que nós tivemos uma conversa civilizada, não podíamos passar direto para o '_eu aceito_', não é?

* * *

- Onde você está me levando, Sirius? – perguntei temerosa. 

Meu mau humor indo às alturas. Estava frio e escuro. A neve do chão estava bastante disforme, e em alguns lugares a gente afundava uns trinta centímetros. A barra do meu sobretudo já estava encharcada.

- Confie em mim, ok? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. E eu, é claro, gargalhei.

- Confiar em você? A última coisa que eu faço nessa vida é te dar um voto de confiança, Sirius. – Ele parou subitamente e me encarou sério. Não sei porque, mas na hora eu parei de rir.

- E porque?

- Como assim porque? Você não é o tipo de pessoa em que a gente pode confiar.

- Eu já te fiz alguma coisa?

Olhando por esse lado, eu fiquei sem resposta. Mas só por alguns segundos, rapidamente eu me recompus e recomecei a andar.

- Diretamente, não. Mas eu vejo o que você faz com as garotas dessa escola. Você despedaça corações, faz elas sofrerem.

- Eu já te fiz sofrer alguma vez?

Minha vez de parar subitamente. Eu não estava gostando dos rumos dessa conversa. O encarei por alguns segundos, depois pedi delicadamente, como se fosse esse o assunto que discutíamos.

- Você se importa de me dar seu sobretudo? Estou morrendo de frio.

- Ah, tudo... tudo bem. – Ele piscou os olhos surpreso e tirou o casaco.

* * *

Até hoje eu não sei bem como aconteceu. Mas nós conseguimos conversar durante todo o jantar. Nenhuma briga! Descobri que ele é muito divertido e, mesmo não lendo tanto quanto eu, conversa sobre qualquer assunto. E quando ele não sabia de alguma coisa, apenas dava um sorrisinho e me pedia educadamente que o explicasse. 

Acho que não mencionei, mas Lucy e Sirius haviam pensado em tudo, tudo mesmo! Desde que eles saíram, o ambiente se encheu com uma melodia suave, e as músicas eram trocadas magicamente.

Eu já estava um pouco mais à vontade na presença de James, sim, já conseguia chamá-lo de James. Também permiti o 'Lily'. Evans estava formal demais para a situação.

De repente começou a tocar uma música das Esquisitonas. Minha favorita! Encarei o aparelho de som e olhei para James. Ele me estendeu a mão.

- Aceita?

Eu titubeei, mas acabei colocando minha mão em cima da dele, e fomos dançar. Não era propriamente uma música lenta, mas tínhamos que dançar juntinhos. Senti que meu coração podia pular pra fora da boca a qualquer momento e espero que minhas mãos não estivessem tão geladas quanto eu imaginava que elas estariam!

* * *

- Acho que você está com muito frio. Quer seu casaco de volta? 

- Não precisa, não faz mal sentir um pouco de frio.

- Um pouco? Você está ficando roxo, Sirius. – Eu já estava ficando preocupada.

- Já estou terminando aqui. Daqui a pouco a gente já sai desse tempo frio.

Nós havíamos contornado a casa dos gritos e parado embaixo da janela em que estavam James e Lily. O problema é que para chegarmos perto da janela, teríamos que subir três andares.

Sirius estava improvisando com magia e algumas madeiras velhas, um meio da gente subir. Eu sei que é feio, também condeno esse tipo de atitude, mas tínhamos que espiar um pouquinho, não? Afinal, nosso nível de curiosidade só aumentava a cada minuto. Lá em cima parecia estar tudo tão tranqüilo.

Falando em nível, minha animação estava estável. Sirius parou de me aborrecer, e eu estava com muita dó dele só de calça e um suéter naquele frio de -10º.

- Acho que está pronto. – Ele sorriu satisfeito, observando as madeiras empilhadas e presas umas nas outras por alguma coisa que talvez só ele e Merlin sabiam.

- Você acha? Isso é, sem dúvida alguma, animador!

- Primeiro as damas.

Suspirei resignada e subi. Quando cheguei lá no alto tive uma grande surpresa!

- Sirius, nós colocamos cortinas no quarto. E as janelas estão trancadas por dentro. Não vamos conseguir ver nada desse jeito!

Ele ficou pensando por um tempo e depois sorriu.

- Tenho uma idéia!

Ai, Merlin! As idéias do Sirius não é o que a gente pode chamar de 'perfeitas', e eu queria sair viva dessa história. O problema é que eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Se ao menos Remus estivesse aqui. – falei baixinho completando minha linha de pensamento.

- Ele não nos deixaria dar uma espiadinha. E a uma hora dessas estaríamos no salão comunal jogando Snap Explosivo.

Bom, não deixa de ser verdade.

* * *

Não imaginava que fosse assim tão bom ficar perto de James. Ele conduzia a dança com uma facilidade que aquilo parecia fazer parte dele. Aos poucos a música foi ficando mais lenta, mais lenta... James chegou ainda mais perto, segurando firme minha cintura. Apoiei o rosto no ombro dele. 

Nesse momento ouvimos um barulho estranho de alguma coisa quebrando. Mas parecia ter sido lá fora.

- Algumas corujas vêm caçar ratos aqui. – Ele me falou sorrindo e eu fiz uma careta de terror: odeio ratos.

Mas não reclamei por isso. Estava tão bom, não ia quebrar o clima com um pavor infantil de ratos! Deitei novamente a cabeça nele e James subiu a mão da minha cintura, acariciando meus cabelos.

- Eu te amo, Lily. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Parecia que o chão tinha sumido debaixo dos meus pés. Não era mais como ele gritar isso pra mim no salão comunal ou me mandar um bilhete no meio da aula. Aquela frase falada ali, naquele momento, me desarmou completamente.

Virei a cabeça para encontrar os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele me olhando esperançosos. Me permiti um sorriso e ele retribuiu.

- Não vou te fazer sofrer. Você é única pra mim, Lily. Eu te peço uma chance, apenas uma.

- Eu... eu também te amo, James. – falei num fio de voz.

O sorriso dele abriu ainda mais. Entre todos os sorrisos que eu já vi, aquele, sem dúvida, foi o mais lindo de todos.

E antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele me enlaçou pela cintura novamente e me beijou. Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. As borboletas no meu estômago dançavam felizes, e eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. O beijo, no início tímido, foi aprofundando, e a cada segundo ficava melhor.

Tinha medo de me separar dele e descobrir que aquilo tudo não passou de um sonho. Mas nos separamos e, pra tirar a prova, eu me belisquei.

- Eu também devia fazer isso. – Ele falou apontando pra marca vermelha no meu braço e nós dois rimos. – Lily, você aceita namorar comigo?

Eu também sorri bastante e o abracei forte.

- É claro que eu aceito! – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer antes que ele me beijasse novamente.

* * *

A idéia do Sirius era bastante simples. Fiquei surpresa, já que os planos dele eram cheios de complicações. Descemos e ele pegou uma pedra grande e pesada: Exatamente, ele iria quebrar a janela. 

- Até você acertar no vidro, eles já vão ter fugido da casa, pensando que ela vai desabar.

- Lucy, eu sou o melhor batedor da história do time da Grifinória! – Ele nem se acha! – Aposta que eu acerto na primeira?

Contabilizei. Já tinha ganhado dez barras de chocolate de Remus, afinal o plano dos marotos não tinha dado certo, em compensação, eu devia dez barras para Petter, pois, incrivelmente, ele não comeu nada fora de horário durante os dias de execução do nosso plano.

- Melhor não. Vou confiar em você dessa vez.

- Já é um progresso! – Ele falou sorridente e jogou a pedra na janela mais alta.

Ótima pontaria! Entendi porque ele é o melhor batedor de Hogwarts! Acontece que o barulho que fez, certamente teria atrapalhado os pombinhos. Ficamos escondidos por um tempo, caso aparecesse um deles na janela, não seríamos descobertos.

Subimos o mais silenciosamente possível. Graças à Merlin, o rangido das madeiras era abafado pelo barulho do vento.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa e 'felicidade' quando olhei pela janela! Mas foi Sirius quem falou primeiro.

- Nós enfeitiçamos as cortinas, para não se mexerem! Mas isso foi idéia sua, Lucy.

- É, eu sei, mas não lembrava!

Isso me deixou, um tanto... irritada.

- Você podia desfazer o feitiço, não?

- Vou tentar. – Ele me empurrou um pouco para o lado. – Não se mexa! Com a tendência que você tem para desastres, vai acabar caindo, e pode sofrer danos irreversíveis.

- Você também sofrerá danos irreversíveis se não ficar quieto!

O difícil era _fazer_ o feitiço. Sirius tentou várias vezes, mas não estava dando certo. Tínhamos tirado um feitiço congelante de um livro da biblioteca, e não esperávamos usá-lo naquela noite, então como lembrar do contra-feitiço?

Depois de algum tempo estávamos sentados na madeira lado a lado, apenas observando a floresta. Tínhamos desistido. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo lá dentro, definitivamente, não era da nossa conta!

- É linda a paisagem daqui!

- É. – foi tudo o que ele me respondeu.

- Quer seu sobretudo? Já não estou mais com tanto frio.

- Pode ficar. – Ele me sorriu. Já estou ficando em dúvida quanto àquela história da minha imunidade ao charme dele. – Ele fica muito melhor em você, do que em mim.

Sirius Black, o galanteador. Esse tipo de coisa não funciona comigo.

- Vamos voltar para o castelo, então? Não temos muito o que fazer por aqui.

Descer aquela 'escada' era uma tarefa muito complicada. Sirius foi na frente, o que, na minha opinião, foi um enorme erro! A barra do casaco dele que eu estava vestida, ficou presa em um pedaço de madeira, me puxando pra trás. Como estava descendo, eu me puxei pra frente e quando o sobretudo soltou eu caí por cima de Sirius e nós saímos rolando até bater com tudo no chão.

Rapidamente eu saí de cima do maroto e ele levantou. Estava com o rosto coberto de neve e eu comecei a rir.

- Você acha engraçado, é? – Ele perguntou enquanto se agachava.

- Muito! Muito mesmo! E... – Não pude terminar, uma imensa bola de neve me atingiu no rosto e eu engoli um bocado.

- Sirius, você me paga! – Peguei mais neve do chão, mas minha mira é terrível, depois de cinco tentativas eu consegui acertá-lo na perna.

Ficamos algum tempo nessa guerra de neve, até que deitamos no chão exaustos. Eu tinha perdido feio, já que ele não errava uma! Minha roupa estava encharcada.

- Você é péssima de pontaria! – Ele falou risonho.

- Não se pode ser perfeita em tudo, não é mesmo? – Ele riu mais ainda.

- Ataque de modéstia? Remus diria que está na hora de você se afastar um pouco de mim.

- E você, o que acha? – Ainda não sei porque eu fiz essa pergunta idiota. Ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos e se aproximou.

Pra evitar qualquer ação constrangedora, eu fiquei em pé num pulo, pisando na perna dele no processo de levantar.

- Também acho que devia se afastar. Você é muito perigosa! – Ele falou massageando a perna.

Eu sorri. Não pelo o que eu tinha escutado, mas pelo o que eu vi. Apontei para Sirius uma claridade se movendo em direção ao castelo, e dois vultos de mãos dadas.

- Tudo se acerta, no final. – Usei a frase de Remus e não cabia em mim de felicidade. – Acho que a gente sofreu tanto à toa. Estava na cara que eles iam ficar juntos.

- Pelo menos foi divertido.

- Divertido? – Perguntei estendendo a mão pra ele levantar - É... até que foi. Mesmo assim, nunca mais vou concordar com um plano seu.

- Não tenha tanta certeza assim, Lucy Eyelesbarrow! – Ele falou passando o braço sobre meu ombro.

Eu sorri, mais uma vez. Quem sabe ele não tinha razão?

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:**

Acabou... snif, snif... vou sentir falta disso aqui!

Meus queridos, nem tenho palavras pra agradecer o carinho que eu recebi de vocês durante esses trinta e quatro dias de postagens... Eu me diverti e me emocionei muito com cada comentário, cada elogio, cada crítica, cada vez que vocês me contavam a reação da fic em vocês...

Muitos beijinhos e meu muito obrigada para: **GaBi PoTTeR** (o primeiro comentário), **Natalia Lima** (não apareceu mais, moça?), **-Nathi Black** (que me acusou de liberar a doença '_Curisosidadis Aguda_'), **ArthurCadarn** (o único garoto a comentar na fic!), **Ly Black** (que esteve comentando e me divertindo em todos os capítulos!), **Wheezy Bruna** (minha leitora linda da Floreios!), **gaby granger** (uma das participantes da causa 'aumente os capítulos!' rsrs), **Bruna Martins** (que também esteve presente em todos os capítulos!), **Araminda Black** (você também sumiu?), **miss Jane Poltergeist** (que me mata de rir com sua loucura pelo Remus), **Flavinha Grenneye** (que teve que inventar uma doença maluca pra explicar as crises de riso com a fic!), **fernanda** (que me pediu pra não desistir), **.Miss.H.Granger.** (que também não confia nos planos do Sirius), **Lua Potter** (que também já passou pela 'loucura' de juntar dois amigos), **Naiarita **(que tem a bondade de achar a fic linda!), **JhU Radcliffe** (que 'descobriu' a fic bem no finalzinho mas não deixou de comentar e me divertir tanto!), **Elein** (que comentou pra ganhar capítulo novo!), **E.B.** (que fez um comentário tão fofo sobre minhas fics), **mamai black** (que gostou da história de me fazer pressão!).

À vocês que me fizeram tão feliz nesses últimos dias, quero dedicar cada linha dessa fic! Obrigada à todos que adicionaram a fic nos favoritos, juro que eu não esperava tanto assim! XD

Beijinhos, Luci Potter.


	8. Míopes Cupidos II

_

* * *

__Pra muita gente descobrir que está apaixonada é uma coisa incrível, mágica e fascinante. É como pensar que sua vida será recheada de bons momentos, e que você não terá nada a temer pois tem alguém que sempre estará ao seu lado._

(Lucy Eyelesbarrow)

* * *

**Eles enfrentaram as maiores adversidades...**

Meu mau humor indo às alturas. Estava frio e escuro. A neve do chão estava bastante disforme, e em alguns lugares a gente afundava uns trinta centímetros. A barra do meu sobretudo já estava encharcada.

**Fizeram todos os sacrifícios...**

Esse tipo de injustiça devia ser proibida! A pessoa acorda animada, feliz, achando até a neve branca que cai lá fora, a coisa mais colorida do mundo.

De repente ela encontra uma criatura que dá a notícia mais terrível que ela podia esperar! Sim, porque passar o dia inteiro sozinha com o Sirius é uma grande tortura!

**Lutaram para juntar seus amigos...**

Saímos do quarto com sensação de missão cumprida.

Lily estava com alguns ossos partidos e James desacordado... Nós praticamente destruímos nossos amigos pra que eles ficassem juntos, mas isso era apenas uma banalidade, na opinião de Sirius. Já para Remus, o que importa é que eles terão uma noite inteira juntos e sozinhos pra se acertarem.

**E acima de tudo...**

- Remus? – perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

- Não, o lobo mau.

- Esse trocadilho não ficou bom! – falei sorrindo.

**... aprenderam a lidar com seus sentimentos.**

- Posso dar minha opinião? – Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça – Eu acho que o Sirius gosta de verdade de você.

- Eu queria que fosse você... – falei baixinho encarando minhas pantufas.

- Ninguém manda no coração, Lucy.

**Mas a aventura ainda não terminou.**

- De novo o discurso '_como minha vida está terrível_' e '_se eu soubesse que seria assim_', Sirius? – Lucy perguntou num tom divertido descendo para o salão comunal – Bom dia, meninos.

- Bom dia, Lucy. – respondemos juntos.

**Um novo desafio.**

Contrariando minhas expectativas, ele deu aquela famosa risada latida dele.

- Muito bem, então. E se fizéssemos uma aposta?

- Aposta? Que tipo de aposta?

- Pensa que eu não sei de uma linda Corvinal que ocupa seus sonhos, Aluado?

Senti meu rosto enrubescer na hora.

- Qual a sua proposta?

- Eu conseguir levar Lucy no baile de ano novo e você levar a Jane... Como namorados!

**Um novo amor.**

- Então, é por causa dela que você me dispensou? Ok, foi uma troca justa.

- Eu não te dispensei. Só sei o que é melhor pra você.

- O Sirius não é o melhor pra mim, lobinho. Mas é dele que eu gosto, fazer o quê?

**Um novo casal.**

Empurrei a porta de leve pra não fazer barulho, mas não consegui refrear a palavra que saiu desesperada da minha boca.

- ECA! – Falei bastante alto chamando a atenção dos dois ocupantes da sala: Seboso Snape e minha 'querida' prima Bellatrix.

**As mesmas confusões.**

Não imagino quanto tempo fiquei ali parado, minha expressão devia ser de puro pavor. Vi Snape passar por mim com aquele sorriso triunfante e só então me aproximei da Lucy.

- É verdade, Remus? – Lucy me encarou séria.

O chão parecia ter sumido debaixo dos meus pés.

**Escolha sua tática de conquista.**

- Isso é bom. Mas o que você resolveu fazer de concreto pra isso?

Ela cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e me olhou sorridente. O mais engraçado foi o óculos que ela conjurou e me encarou com ar de psicóloga.

Eu, é claro, ri bastante.

- Resolvi te pedir em namoro.

Ela não podia deixar de gargalhar, não é mesmo?

**E junte-se ao clube.**

- Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar. – Murmurei pesaroso.

- Porque as vezes, é preciso chegar ao fundo do poço pra descobrir a qualidade da água.

Pisquei os olhos confuso.

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Não faço idéia! – Ela respondeu rindo. – Acabei de inventar.

**Porque...**

- No final tudo dá certo.

- Se não deu certo, é porque ainda não terminou.

- E se terminou, é porque não terminou totalmente. Quer dizer que vai ter uma continuação.

- Profundo isso, não?

- Acho que já podemos ganhar algum prêmio de filosofia.

**AGUARDEM!**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**Olá!**

**Agora é oficial! Míopes Cupidos terá uma continuação!**

**E o nome não podia ser mais original: Míopes Cupidos II! Hahaha**

**Dessa vez a história vai ser narrada por dois personagens que vocês amam: Remus Lupin e Sirius Black!**

**Quem que estiver participando da comunidade do orkut (_link no meu profile_) vai poder curtir alguns trechos por enquanto.**

**A estréia vai ser dia 18 de Março.**

**Estarei esperando por vocês!**

**Beijinhos, Luci Potter.**


End file.
